


Sinful Love

by Scarlet_Aria0923



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressing, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Aria0923/pseuds/Scarlet_Aria0923
Summary: Yoshiko has a secret, she loves Hanamaru. But Ruby and Hanamaru loves each other. Will Yoshiko find a new hope and love in You or will Yoshiko fall in despair for her unrequited love?





	1. Chapter 1

I have a secret. A sinful secret, I love my childhood friend. Yes, Yohane the fallen angel can be in love, but it's not my fault, it's her fault, she is too perfect, she looks like an angel. The girl I'm in love with is Hanamaru. It has been years since I last saw her, we used to play together back when we were little kids, but now, she is a gorgeous girl, she is small, kind and has a nice body... But enough for that. I know I can't be in love with my childhood friend and what's more a girl, but I can't help it, I know we are opposites, If I am a fallen angel, she is a pure angel. I love her so much that it hurts, and what it hurts the most is that when I finally reunited with her, somebody was already by her side –Ruby- Ruby is the perfect girl for Hanamaru, Ruby is kind, small, and she looks like a little animal, this makes Hanamaru's maternal instincts pops out whenever something happens to Ruby. It's not that I hate Ruby or something, in fact, I appreciate her a lot, she is now one of my friends and my fellow School Idol... But still, I always have this weird feeling when I see the two of them being so... close, it hurts...

"Hanamaru... I want to see you... I want to feel you... Why Ruby and not me?"

I say those words. If I don’t say them I feel like I'm ready to die.

"Hanamaru..."

I whisper her name with a falling tear...

* * *

 

 Finally, school is over and now is time to start our School Idol activities, I head towards our club room with Ruby and Hanamaru, they are talking with each other and as always I feel like I'm the third wheel here.

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"Yoshiko-chan..."

I don't feel like going to the club... Maybe I should skip the club today.

"Yoshiko-chan"

"Yoshiko-chan"

"What do you want, Zuramaru, Ruby?"

"Yoshiko-chan looked like she wasn't feeling good"

"Yoshiko-chan, are you okay? Maru can go to the infirmary with you zura"

So kind... These two girls are so kind that it hurts.

"Ara, my little demons. Do not need to worry, Yohane feels super great today, my little demons shall not need to worry about me"

"Yoshiko-chan, are you sure?"

"There is no need to push yourself zura"

"Yohane is fine, Ruby, Zuramaru, hurry up and let's go to the club"

I start running. I don't want to see their faces, they are so kind with me, and still I feel jealous when I see them being so close. As soon I get to the club room I see Chika, You and Riri in there. Chika and Riri are talking to each other while You is sitting there watching them while she is smiling.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

"Yocchan you are early today"

"Yoshiko-chan, ohayosoro!"

"What's with that "ohayosoro" it's not morning anymore"

They greet me as usual, I start feeling a little better now.

"And also it's Yohane!"

"Yoshiko-chan, why are you here so early?"

"Yocchan, where is Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan?"

"You always come together"

"Well... About that..."

Chika, Riri and You start asking a lot of questions. I don't know what excuse I can say. I'll just let my fallen angel side of me answer their question.

"My little demons were walking very slow and Yohane wanted to start practicing as soon as possible"

Is that poor excuse going to work?

"Is that so Yoshiko-chan?"

"I'm happy that Yoshiko-chan wants to practice!"

"Chika-chan calm down, there is no need to shout. I'm happy that Yocchan wants to practice too"

I think it worked, well whatever. I guess I should take my seat and wait for them to arrive. As I take my seat, Chika and Riri resume their talking.

"Hey Yoshiko-chan"

"What's the matter?"

"Are you ok? You don't look good"1

"Yohane feels super good right now, in fact, today I feel all the power from hell~!"

"Yoshiko-chan..."

You makes a troubled expression, how did she knew I was feeling bad? Maybe I should try to make a happier expression. Just after that the third year trio comes to the room, it seems that they finished with the student council work, but something feels off, especially from Dia, usually she has a serious expression but now she look relaxed and slightly blushed, also why Mari's and Kanan's uniform looks messy? Well let's pay no mind to them, then a joyful Hanamaru and Ruby entered the room. That sight hurts, they are so close and they are holding hands, I start feeling bad again, I just want this to finish as fast as possible... We go to the roof and start our stretching, this is my opportunity to approach Hanamaru.

"Zuramaru, the fallen angel Yohane orders you to help her with the stretching"

"Yoshiko-chan, sorry. Maru already promised Ruby to stretch with her zura"

"Hanamaru-chan is ok, you can stretch with Yoshiko-chan. Ruby can ask Onee-chan instead"

Ruby... why? Why you want me to take Hanamaru away from you? I can't, not like this.

"Zuramaru, Yohane orders you to stretch with my little demon Ruby. Yohane is fine by herself"

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"Yoshiko-chan, thank you. Maru promise to stretch with you next time zura!"

In the end I can't take Hanamaru away from Ruby. I guess I should start stretching by myself, or that is what I was planning to do, but You approaches me.

"Yoshiko-chan let's stretch together!"

"If my little demon want to stretch with me that much Yohane can't refuse you"

"Yoshiko-chan is not being sincere with her feelings~!"

"What are you saying!? Yohane is taking care of her little demon!"

"Yoshiko-chan... Are you ok?"

"Why are you asking me that? Yohane is perfectly fine"

"I saw how you asked Hanamaru-chan to stretch with you, but now she is stretching with Ruby-chan"

"Well..."

She has a point Hanamaru is stretching with Ruby, not me... 

"It’s ok Yoshiko-chan. I'm here for you, so don’t worry and tell me what's the matter"

"Like I said, Yohane is fine, my little demon does not need to worry about me, in the other hand you asked Chika to stretch with you, right?"

"..."

She doesn't answer.

"But right now she is stretching with Riri instead"

"Yes, I did ask Chika to stretch with me, but I'm ok if she is stretching with Riko-chan"

"Don't you feel jealous?"

"I feel sad that I can’t spend too much time alone with Chika anymore, but everybody from Aqours is here, so I don't feel lonely"

She is right, I'm not alone anymore.

"Yes, you are right...Thank you, You. Let's start our stretching"

"Yes Yoshiko-chan ~!"

After we did our stretching we start practicing our new song, Happy Party Train, it has Kanan as the center so she has to work extra hard in this one. As always in our recess we have to decide who is going to buy beverages for everybody. Today I'm not going to lose!

* * *

 

..........

"WHY DO I ALWAYS LOSE !!!"

I shout those words as I'm on my way to the convini store.

"One of these days I'm going to win!"

"Yoshiko-chan why are you talking to yourself zura?"

"EH~!?"

Why!? Why is she here!?

"What are you doing here Zuramaru?"

"Ruby-chan said that Maru should go with Yoshiko-chan today zura"

"…"

Why... Why are you so kind to me Ruby? Don't you see that I want to take Hanamaru away from you? I want Hanamaru to be only mine.

"Is something the matter Yoshiko-chan?"

"Why are you saying that?"

"Recently Yoshiko-chan is been kinda sad zura."

"I don't know what are you talking about, Yohane is super fine."

"But today you ran away out of nowhere zura"

"Well... About that..."

"Also today Maru declined your invitation to stretch with you zura"

"That can't be helped"

"Still Maru feels bad for doing that to Yoshiko-chan. That's why Ruby-chan told Maru to go with you zura"

"…"

"Zuramaru"

"Yes zura?"

"Go back with Ruby"

"Zura?"

"Yohane is fine by herself, I can take care of this errand alone"

"But..."

"Little demon Zuramaru. This fallen angel Yohane orders you to go back with Ruby"

"Are you sure about this Yoshiko-chan?"

"Yohane is absolutely sure about this, now go and return with her!"

I start running again, I don't want to see Hanamaru's face right now, I don't want to see Ruby's face right now. I just want to run away. My two dearest friends are too kind, yet I feel guilty, I want to monopolize Hanamaru. I can’t have this anymore, maybe I should just confess to her and get rejected...

* * *

 

"Yoshiko-chan... Is this Maru's fault?"

Hanamaru says those words as she goes back.

"Hanamaru-chan, Why are you here?"

"Ruby-chan... Yoshiko-chan told me to go back with you zura"

"Yoshiko-chan did that?"

'It was an order zura."

"Hanamaru-chan you are back !"

"Hanamaru-chan where is Yocchan?"

Chika and Riko ask Hanamaru, as Dia approaches her too.

"Hanamaru-san where is Yoshiko-san?"

"Yoshiko-chan told Maru that she is fine by herself, she order me to come back zura"

"Yocchan did that?"

"Yes zura!"

"Now we are late for practice, it can't be helped we have to start practice without Yoshiko-san"

"Dia-san we should wait for Yoshiko-chan a little bit more"

"Chika-chan is right, Onee-chan please wait for Yoshiko-chan a little bit more"

"Fine... But if Yoshiko-san is not here in 10 minutes we start our practice"

Dia says that as she returns with Kanan and Mari.

"Yoshiko-chan... Are you really ok?"

You says those words as she waits for Yoshiko.

* * *

 

"Now what..."

I can’t just show up and say everything is ok.

"And I have to give everybody's drink..."

This sucks... As I go to the rooftop I see everybody talking so happy. I can't show up like this, I know I look so gloomy right now. Whatever, I'll try my best to put my cutest expression.

"My little demons. Yohane is back ~!"

"Yoshiko-chan!"

Chika, Hanamaru, and Ruby come running towards me and start hugging me. Riri and You are behind smiling, while Kanan, Mari and Dia look happy while are watching the scene.

"Let me go! What happened to you all?"

"Yoshiko-chan !!!"

They tighten their hug. Too much affection hurts.

"Chika-chan let go Yocchan, don't you see she is in pain"

"Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan too"

Finally I'm free!

"Thank you Riri, You"

"Your welcome"

"No problem!"

-Yoshiko-san can you explain why are you so late?"

"Dia don't ask her that with that voice, you are going to scare Yoshiko-chan"

"Kanan is right. Dia don't you see Yoshiko is exhausted"

"Kanan-san... Mari-san... Fine, I will oversee her tardiness today"

"Sorry for the troubles I caused today..."

I feel terrible, this is my fault. We resume with the practice I do my best to make up for my mistake and as a way to apologize to everybody. After practice I go to the bus stop as usual with You, but this time she is acting different.

"Yoshiko-chan"

"What?"

"Please, tell me, what is happening to you?"

"Can you stop being this stubborn, I told you already. I'm fine"

"Yoshiko-chan, stop lying, I know something is happening please tell me"

"You..."

"I don’t want to see you like this. I know you are having a bad time. I am here for you, everybody from Aqours is here for you, you can count on us, you can count on me"

I can’t stop crying... She... You is really worried about me, I'm a bad friend. I...

"Yoshiko-chan!"

"Just... let me stay like this..."

I put my head on her shoulder and I start crying. I can't tell her right now why I feel bad, but if I can do this I can feel better.

"It's fine Yoshiko-chan, I'm here for you. When the time comes, please tell me your problem. I'll do my best to support you and help you"

You starts patting my head and starts hugging me. She is so nice, She smells so good, she always has her smile on her face, she is willing to be there to help me. This is bad, I think I'm going to get addicted to this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanamaru-chan !"

"Ruby-chan !"

"…"

"Yoshiko-chan, you need to help us too zura."

"We need to do this together Yoshiko-chan"

"As far as I can see, both of you are doing it great without Yohane's help."

"Yoshiko-chan don't say that zura"

"Please, help us Yoshiko-chan."

"I guess Yohane needs to help her little demons"

Even if I said that, I don't feel like it. It's been a week since I cried in You's shoulder, I been feeling a little bit better and I have talked with You a little more, still I haven't told her what my problem is, and now I'm in the school library helping Hanamaru and Ruby. But those two can do it without me, I don't want to be here, looking at these two is only making me feel bad.

"Yoshiko-chan, help us with the ones in the upper shelf"

"Since you are the tallest among us only Yoshiko-chan can do it zura."

"Yohane is not that tall thou..."

But compared to Hanamaru and Ruby I am tall.

"Yoshiko-chan you should be careful with the upper shelf, some books may fall."

"Since Maru is the only one that usually helps in the library and I can't reach the upper shelf, so the books may fall zura."

"Yohane is always careful, you don't need toworry..."

Just after I said that I can see a book just about to fall and hit my head. I start preparing myself for the hit but... I doesn't happen, how?

"Yoshiko-chan, are you ok?"

"YOU!?"

I don't know when, but You was there holding the book that was just about to hit me. She just helped me. You look so cool from this view, she looks like a reliable senpai.

"Yoshiko-chan are you hurt? Did the book hit you?"

You starts patting my head. I told her not to do this if we are not alone. I can't hold myself...

"I'm fine... Thank you You"

I'm really weak if she starts patting my head.

" Ruby didn't know Yoshiko-chan can put that kind of face."

" Maru did not know either, Yoshiko-chan looks so happy zura!"

I forgot that Hanamaru and Ruby are here. I can't let Hanamaru see me like this with You. I love Hanamaru I can't let myself be this close with another girl in front of her.

"My little demons, don't get the wrong idea, You has only helped me and as the fallen angel Yohane I'm only giving her a reward for her services"

"You are not sincere as always Yoshiko-chan"

"Anyways, what are you doing here You-chan?"

"I came to see how are you guys doing"

"Are you sure about that You-chan, didn’t you came to see Yoshiko-chan zura"

"Well... Maybe"

"Hey, just what the heck are you saying You?"

"Yoshiko-chan don't be like that, is it that bad that I want to see you"

You gets closer to me and starts hugging me. This can't get any worse, Hanamaru can get the wrong idea.

"Just kidding, I just came to ask if you guys are going to the practice today"

"Maru has to finish her turn today, so I can't go today zura"

"I decided to help Hanamaru-chan today, so Ruby can't go to practice today, sorry You-chan"

"It's ok Ruby-chan, what about Yoshiko-chan?"

"I..."

I can't tell her that I am only here for Hanamaru.

"Yoshiko-chan you can go to practice if you want."

"Yoshiko-chan it's fine if you want to go to practice, Maru is really happy that you helped me zura"

"Ruby...Zuramaru..."

I don’t know what to do, I want to be with Hanamaru but at the same time I'm just hurting myself because she is paying more attention to Ruby than me.

"Yoshiko-chan..."

You says my name, I can't let her know my secret, not right now, maybe I should just go with her.

"I guess It's time for the fallen angel Yohane to descend in the practice field"

"Then it's settled, let's go Yoshiko-chan"

"Bye bye, Yoshiko-chan, You-chan"

"Have fun zura!"

"Let's go Yoshiko-chan"

You grabs my hand and we get out of the library. I don't know how to feel.

"You... thank you"

"What is that for, all of sudden?"

"I... I didn't want to be there"

"With Hanamaru-chan and Ruby-chan?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, they are my precious friends, but when I'm with them I feel like I'm left out..."

You stares at me for a few moments before talking again.

"I think I know what you feel Yoshiko-chan"

"You do ?"

"Yeah, kinda, When I'm with Chika-chan and Riko-chan those two start talking and talking and it looks like they are in their own world"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"Yoshiko...-chan?

"When Hanamaru and Ruby are together they start talking and flirting around, it doesn't matter how many times I call them they never answer"

"Hanamaru? Since when you call her Hanamaru?"

"Eh... I..."

How can I be this dumb? I called her Hanamaru instead of Zuramaru. I only call her Hanamaru when I think about her...

"I doesn't matter how I call her, the deal is that you feel left out, right ?"

"Yeah. I'm happy that I can be friends with Chika-chan and Riko-chan, but... I wish I could spend more time alone with Chika-chan like the old times"

"Don't you feel like you are the third wheel? As far I can tell Chika and Riri look really close, it would be no surprise if they start dating"

"!"

"You?"

"…"

She... That face... That kind of expression, I know that very well, It's the face of an unrequited love. That's means...

"You... Do you love Chika?"

"…"

"You, you told me that if I feel bad you will there for me, I want to be there for you too if you feel bad"

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"Please, let this fallen angel help you even if it's a bit"

"Yoshiko-chan... Yes, you are correct"

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes, it's true. I love Chika-chan"

"…"

I don't know what to say, she is being really honest with me, and I can't even tell her that I love Hanamaru.

"I love her ever since we were in middle school, when we were kids I only thought about her as my dearest friend, but when we grow up I knew this feelings I had for her were love."

The same as me, back when we were kids I didn't love Hanamaru, she was only my friend.

"But now... Riko-chan is by her side and not me... why? I was with her since we were kids, but Riko-chan just came in and now... they look like lovers"

I was with Hanamaru when we were kids and when we reunited she had Ruby by her side.

"Yoshiko-chan do you think I'm weird? Is it wrong to be in love with my childhood friend?"

"No, no it's not. Yohane thinks it's wonderful"

I hug her, I don't know why I hug her, maybe because I find her story relatable? Maybe because we are in the same boat? Or maybe I just want to feel better...

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"It's ok, Yohane is here for you, and from now on I will help you"

"Help me?"

"Yes, this fallen angel will play as cupid and make Chika fall in love for you"

"Do you think that is going to work?"

"Don't worry, we are going to make a plan together, but first I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I love Hanamaru"

"So it's like that... Yoshiko-chan loves Hanamaru-chan"

"Yes, and You is the only one that knows it"

"Yoshiko-chan is the only one that knows that I love Chika too"

"Now that there are no secrets between us. I will lend you my power."

"Yoshiko-chan I'm going to help you too"

"Help me?"

"Yes, I'm going to help you with Hanamaru-chan. Let's make sure that Hanamaru-chan falls in love for you."

"Then it's decided, Yohane helps you with Chika"

"And I help you with Hanamaru-chan"

We make a pinky promise as a symbol to make sure we will help each other mutually.

"So, I guess we are going to practice"

"Well... The whole thing about the practice was a lie"

"A lie? Why would you do that?"

"I told you before, I wanted to see Yoshiko-chan!"

"Stop with that, Yohane it's getting tired of it. So what should we do?"

"I don't have any plans to be honest"

"Then why don't we have our first reunion in our plan to make Chika and Hanamaru fall in love for us"

"That's sounds like a good idea, I like it, count me in!"

"Then my little demon, follow Yohane and your love will be corresponded"

"Let's go Yoshiko-chan, full speed ahead Yosoro!"

After You shouts her catchphrase she grabs my hand again and pulls me who knows where, but to be honest with myself I like when she grabs my hand, it makes my heart race a little bit, maybe because we have the same story that I feel close with her, and with that being said, we start our first meeting in our love plan.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey... You"

"Yes, Yoshiko-chan"

"Can you explain me one more time, why we are here"

"It's for our love plan!"

"And it has to be in a CAFETERIA?"

"But this is your fault, you know"

"Why it would be Yohane's fault?"

"You said you didn't want to go to your house and have the meeting there"

"I told you, Yohane lives in an apartment, it's not that big, also if you come to my place, at least let me clean it"

"And why would you have to clean it?"

"It's none of your business"

"Don't tell me, Yoshiko-chan..."

"Can you tell me, what the heck are you thinking?"

"Yoshiko-chan... you have to clean your room, because..."

"Because...?"

"You have a whole shrine of Hanamaru-chan!"

"Say what?"

"Yes, A love shrine, where you put all the things you get from her"

"… Hey, where did you get that idea?"

"It's because I have my own shrine of Chika-chan!"

"…"

"What's with that look, don’t tell me, Yoshiko-chan, you don't have your own Hanamaru-chan love shrine

"NO I DON'T, NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T DO THAT"

"Ah? They don't?"

"Hey, You can I ask you, what did you put in there"

"Well, I have a big picture of Chika-chan as the center, then around it I have pictures of her when we were kids, also I have things that she left in my house when she used to stay at my home!"

"… You need help"

"Is it weird? Am I weird? Will Chika-chan hate me?"

"You know what, just get rid of that thing"

"But it's my more precious treasure"

"You, the real deal is out there with Riri"

"Ugh..."

"The first step to have Chika's heart is to get rid of that thing"

"But..."

"Just do it..."

"Fine..."

I can't believe that You even had that. Well, to be honest here, I tried once to do a Hanamaru Shrine, but I felt like I was a creep. But deep in my heart I wanted to do that shrine.

"Anyways, does our meeting has to be here? Can't it be in your place?"

"Yeah, But I didn't want to get home sad, you know..."

Yes, You is right, earlier she was just crying in my shoulder and confessing all the things in her heart to me, it's not a nice feeling to get home and have those sentiments with you.

"You, don't get depressed, If we are like that we won’t accomplish something"

Do I say that to myself or to her?

"Yoshiko-chan is right, let's focus on the real problem"

"That's more like it"

"So, what should we do?"

"First of all, how is your relationship with Chika right now?"

"I think we aren't that close anymore, yeah, we do have reunions about Aqours, but that's it, also she is paying more attention to the whole thing about being school idols and Riko-chan than me"

"So that's your case..."

"What about you Yoshiko-chan"

"Mine is almost the same, Hanamaru always pays more attention to Ruby than me, she will pick Ruby over me all the time, and our relationship is good, I think, but the love they have for each other is evident"

"You have it hard, don’t you?"

"Yeah, have to see them being so close in classroom is a pain... By the way, how do Chika and Riri behave in class?"

"I would say it's normal, Chika usually falls asleep in class, while Riko-chan is paying attention and taking notes, and in group activities we usually work together and thing goes smoothly"

"That's Chika and RIri for you... I won't ask how they are in rehearsals because I think we both know how they behave..."

"So, what's your plan?"

"Yohane thinks we should be more proactive in class"

"Like...?"

"Try to be more close to her, if you are working in pairs try to monopolize her, talk with her more often"

"I think I can do that, but what about Yoshiko-chan, you said that Hanamaru chose Ruby-chan over you."

"Don't worry about that, my little demon, there is no human that can't resist my charm"

"In other words..."

"Yohane will go straight forward and take Hanamaru away from Ruby!"

"…"

"What's with that face?"

"When you say it like that, "take it away from Ruby" I feel like I'm going to take Chika-chan away from Riko-chan and I feel guilty"

"You... Let me ask you one thing"

"Yes?"

"Do you love Chika?"

"Yes I do"

"Are you willing to fight for her love?"

"Yes"

"Even if she starts hating you?"

"Yes"

"Then, don't hesitate, if you want Chika to be yours, you have to take her away from Riri"

"Thank you Yoshiko-chan. Now I have confidence in myself"

"That's better, Oh! And one last thing"

"Yes?"

"It's YOHANE!"

You starts laughing and gets up her seat and seats next to me and starts hugging me and patting my head.

"But Yoshiko-chan is a cute name!"

"But... but I'm the fallen angel Yohane"

This is bad, if she continues doing this I can't fight back, I'm really weak if she starts doing it.

"But you mom went for all the trouble and gave you that name, Yoshiko, it means good girl right?"

"Yes it does, but that doesn't mean Yohane needs to act as a good girl, a fallen angel can't be good"

"Don't say that Yoshiko-chan!"

You pulls me towards her and embrace me in a full hug, I'm leaning my head towards her chest, it feels so soft, and she smells good too, as I'm absorbed in her scent she starts touching my hair with her hands, it feels soft her gentle touch as she rubs my hair. This is bad, my heart is racing, why I'm getting excited about this? I'm feeling weird because when she touches me like that I feel good.

"Yoshiko-chan, we should hurry up, it's time for the last bus to come by"

You release me and I'm in a daze. I can't think very good I still have the sensation of her body.

"Yoshiko-chan let's go, I'll treat this time"

You grabs my hand and pulls me over the bus station, I feel bad because she had to pay for my drink and everything, yet I can't get mad at her. The sensation I have when we grabs hand is incredible, I know she hugs me and pats my head, but grabbing my hand still makes my heart pump. Somehow we manage to catch the bus, It's empty right now because it's the last bus of the day.

"Somehow we did it Yoshiko-chan!"

"You... if we are going to run at least tell me..."

"Sorry Yoshiko-chan, was it tiring?"

"It wasn't that tiring, but it was hard to run when somebody is pulling you"

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

You grabs my hand and gently touches it with her hands. I am full aware that my face is red as a tomato, I try to not look at her, when she releases my hand I can see her smile.

"It's fine, next time I won't pull that hard"

"Next time don't pull!"

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan, do you think our plan will work?"

"What are you talking? Of course will work, you have the most reliable partner, the fallen angel Yohane!"

"You are right, thank you Yoshiko-chan"

 

* * *

 

Yohane's POV

Today was a rough day, I can't believe that I told You my secret that I love Hanamaru, but what is more surprising is that You loves Chika, well I think you can expect that from her, being with somebody since childhood is normal if you develop "love" towards that person. Still I can't believe that we made a promise that we are going to help each other to get the love we want, and we even made a plan! I wonder if it's going to work, I trust You and I hope You trust me, starting tomorrow we are going to start doing our best together... Together uh? I wonder why, but ever since I cried in her shoulder a few weeks ago we started getting along, and now that we know each other secrets I feel that we have a deep bond, and I can't help but feel weird when she touches me. It's not a bad feeling, I feel secure, happy and... loved. Why do I have this feelings? I'm pretty sure that I love Hanamaru, You is only a friend, a special friend between the Aqours members, I wonder if she feels something when she touches me or when we get close... Well, it's better if I don't think about that, right now I have to focus and make Hanamaru fall in love for me... Just wait for me Hanamaru. My love will reach you!

"Hanamaru, you are going to become my most precious little demon..."

* * *

 

You's POV

I'm really exhausted. Today was a weird day, in all senses. Today was the day that I told my secret, my sinful and forbidden secret. I still feel bad that I had to told Yoshiko-chan everything I had in my heart for all this years, I'm a bad senpai, I can't use my kohai like that. But it didn’t went as bad as I thought. I though Yoshiko-chan will start hating me or something, but instead she told me what was her problem. I still remember the day that she cried in my shoulder on our way to home, she was weak that day, I could tell that she had a problem, and the only thing I did was give her my comfort. Now that I know the real problem I'm going to do my best to make Yoshiko-chan happy, If she loves Hanamaru I'm going to help her, I want Yoshiko-chan to be happy, I don't want to see her like that again, is like looking at myself and it hurts. I wonder if she feel happy when I hug her, at first I felt really embarrassed, but now is my way to show my affection towards her. Now I have to focus on what it's important, our plan to make Chika-chan fall in love for me... I don't know if it's going to work out or if anything good is going to happen from this, but just like Yoshiko-chan said, I have the best ally with me, the fallen angel Yohane. I need to live at the expectation and also I will do my best to help her...

"Watanabe You, Yohane's little demon will do her best to make Yoshiko-chan happy"

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It's morning already, as I walk to school I can't help but feel tired, yesterday I had a meeting with You about our love plan, we decided we are going to help each other with our loves. Starting today, we are going to be more pro-active and start "attacking" our beloved one. I don't know if we are going to get good results, and last night I was worrying about the worst-case scenario or what if Hanamaru starts hating me that I couldn’t sleep. This is bad, it's only morning and I feel tired already and we haven't started our plan, maybe I should skip today... No, you can't do that Yohane, everyday counts, if I'm absent Ruby and Hanamaru will be together all the classes, I can’t let that happen...

"Yoshiko-chan!"

I listen somebody calling my name, but I'm too tired that I can't recognize the voice.

"Yoshiko-chan ohayosoro!"

"Oh, it's you..."

"Yoshiko-chan, why you have such a gloomy expression, are you not happy to see me?"

"It's not that, I'm just tired"

"Yoshiko-chan, that's not good, it's only morning, where is all the energy from yesterday?"

"In my bed..."

"Then.. What about this?"

You clasp our arms together and she rest her head in my shoulder. I can smell the shampoo she uses and her hair is still wet, this is bad, I'm not ready to have this extreme contact this early in the morning. My heart is beating fast and I know my face went red.

"Do you feel better now?"

I avert my gaze and respond.

"Yes, I feel better now"

My face is red, I can't look at her now, it's embarrassing.

"Well Yoshiko-chan I have to leave you, don't forget to put in practice our plan!"

And there she goes, You starts running towards the school, I feel lonely that she is not with me anymore, she left her scent in me... But this helped me, now I have the resolve to put our love plan in action! Hanamaru today I'll make you fall in love!

* * *

As soon as I enter my classroom I see Ruby and Hanamaru chatting happily, I can feel all my energy being drain off my body. Looking at them like this hurts. I walk towards my desk with low spirits.

"Yoshiko-chan good morning"

"Yoshio-chan good morning zura!"

"Hi Ruby, Zuramaru..."

"Yoshiko-chan are you tired?"

"You don't look well zura"

"Yohane is fine, it's only the morning, the sunrays drains my fallen angel powers"

I reply with that pathetic excuse, sometimes my fallen angel me is helpful, Yohane always knows what to answer. The bell rings, the teacher walks into the classroom and we start class. We start the day with Japanese, my worst class, I really hate it, I already speak Japanese, then why do I have to learn it?

"Hanamaru-chan is this correct?"

"Let me see... Yes it is, good job Ruby-chan"

As always Hanamaru and Ruby are kinda working together, they usually help each other and compare answers, now that I think of it this may be a good opportunity, I could ask Hanamaru for help.

"Hey, Zuramaru, can you help me"

"What's the problem Yoshiko-chan?"

"I don't get this part"

"Oh this, you have to use this kanji zura"

"Thank you, but still I have problems, can we work together?"

"Sure, let's work together, Ruby-chan do you want to join us?"

"Yes, I want to help Yoshiko-chan too!"

These two... they really care for me, I'm happy that I have such good friends... Hey this was supposed to be my chance to be Hanamaru's pair. Well, this is good enough.

"Yoshiko-chan, how come that Japanese it's hard for you, but you can read those fallen angel books you have"

"I have the same question zura"

"My little demons, first of all it's not a book, it's a grimoire, and second it's not written in Japanese, it's written in ancient language"

"What does that mean Yoshiko-chan?"

"Yoshiko-chan let me read one zura"

"It's too early for little demons like you"

"So your book does not have complicated kanjis?"

Yes... It's that, most of them have pictures or are written in katakana, but there is no way I'm saying that!

"You can say that if you want"

We continue working on the Japanese assignment as we talk, time goes by and it's almost time for lunch, I feel hungry after working but...

"NOOOO!!!!"

I shout, I don't care if the whole class is looking at me, how can I be so stupid?

"Yoshiko-chan are you ok?"

"What's the matter zura"

"I... I... left my lunch at home..."

Yes, I did the worst thing that could happen, I left my lunch at home. I was so tired today when I woke up that I left my lunch in the kitchen and I don't have money with me... This is the worst situation I can be.

"I should just die..."

"Yoshiko-chan, if you don't mind, you can have some of my obento zura"

"Are you sure Zuramaru?"

"Yes, I don't mind, I don't want Yoshiko-chan to be hungry"

This can only be called a miracle, this is a blessing, Hanamaru is going to give me some of her food. I hope this helps to make some progress with her. Hanamaru invites me to get closer to her, I pull my desk next to her and she starts unwrapping the obento box. Everything looks delicious but there's still a problem...

"Hey, Zuramaru, I don't have sticks with me"

"Don't worry about that, we can share mine zura"

…........

I can't react, I don't know how to feel, I'm going to share the same food and sticks with Hanamaru, an indirect kiss, this is an indirect kiss with Hanamaru.

"Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu"

Hanamaru starts eating some rice and vegetables, I don’t really like vegetables so it's ok if she eats them all.

"Here Yoshiko-chan"

"Ah~"

I'm so happy that I can die, we just had an indirect kiss and Hanamaru is even feeding me. So this is what happiness looks like.

"Yoshiko-chan, Hanamaru-chan"

"Yes Ruby-chan?"

"Can we all share lunch, you can have some of mine too"

"That's a wonderful idea zura!"

"Are you sure Ruby? I don't have anything to share"

"It's fine Yoshiko-chan, I wanted to give you some of my food too"

Ruby is such a good girl, she wants to help and even if I can't repay her. I'm happy that I can be friends with her.

"Ruby Thank you"

And so, the three of us start sharing the lunch, it's kinda weird since both Hanamaru and Ruby are feeding me, they look like they are the parents and I'm the kid. Also the purpose of the indirect kiss is lost here since I have shared sticks with Ruby and Hanamaru. There's still some food in Ruby's bento, but both Ruby and me are full.

"Ruby-chan can I eat what you left?"

"Sure, here Hanamaru-chan"

Ruby feeds Hanamaru with her own sticks, after they both realize what they just did their faces went red... What's the problem with this reaction, they reacted way too different when they feed me, they didn't care, but now it looks like a big deal.

"Ruby-chan... Thank you"

"It's ok... Hanamaru-chan"

Both of them look away as they touch their lips... Hurts... Looking at them hurts, this sentiment I have, I don't like it, this jealousy of mine is overwhelming, I can't stand this anymore. I have the urge to run away and don't look back. I don't care anymore...

"Yoshiko-chan you don't look good"

"Yoshiko-chan are you ok zura?"

"I... I have to leave, don’t follow me, I'll be back..."

As I say those words I get out of the classroom, I don't want to be there and look at them. I walk aimlessly around the school, unsure what to do I found myself in the rooftop, the place where Aqours practice...

"This place looks fine..."

Maybe I should just rest here the whole day, I don't have the guts to return to my classroom. I hate it... I hate the way Hanamaru and Ruby act with each other. It's better if I'm not there...

"Yoshiko-chan?"

"!?"

I face the person who was talking to me

"Why... why are you here?"

I don't understand, You is here, but why?

"I was going to the restroom when I saw you walking and I decided to follow you"

"Oh... I see"

"Yoshiko-chan are you ok? Did something happened?"

"The thing is..."

I decide to tell her everything.

"So that's why you are here..."

"What about you, how it's going in your side?"

"That doesn't matter right now"

"What do you mean?"

"Yoshiko-chan come here"

"?"

I decided to walk closer to her, in the next instant she embrace me in a hug.

"Yoshiko-chan, It's ok, I'm here for you, I you feel weak you can cry"

"You..."

I return the hug. I'm not able to cry since You is hugging me, this makes me feel much better.

"Thank you... I feel better now"

To be honest with myself I don't want to return to class, I want to stay with You like this, but we both know that we have to return.

"I wish we could stay like this..."

"You?"

"Nothing, don't mind me Yoshiko-chan, just thinking out loud"

After that, You release me and runs towards the exit.

"Yoshiko-chan don't forget about our plan, let's do our best"

After that she waves at me and returns to her class, I stay a little longer in the rooftop thinking about what just happened. The bell rings and is the start of a new class... I guess Yohane has to descend and return to class.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I walk towards my classroom, I don't know what to say to Hanamaru and Ruby. As soon I enter the classroom, Hanamaru and Ruby start asking me questions.

"Yoshiko-chan are you ok?"

"What happened to you zura?"

I try my best to act cool and composed and formulate a good excuse.

"I... I felt bad for a moment and I went to the nursery..."

"Do you feel better now?"

"If you feel  bad, tell me and we can go together to the nursery zura"

"Thank you... both of you..."

Thanks God that they buy that cheap excuse. I feel bad, I don't want to tell them lies, but... I can't just say I was jealous. I feel better after talking to You, yet at the same time I feel bad. Recently I been talking a lot with You, and sometimes I feel I'm taking advantage of her good will...

"Yoshiko-chan, let's go"

"Hurry up Yoshiko-chan, we should not be late zura"

"Late? For what?"

"Today we have P.E. class"

Now that Ruby mentions it, today we do have P.E. class. I have to do something to get closer to Hanamaru this period, I wonder if she wants to stretch together or something...

"Yoshiko-chan, let's go and get change zura"

Hanamaru grabs my hand as we walk towards the changing room, I can't help but feel flustered, right now I'm holding hands with her, I can feel her soft touch, even if she doesn't notices or feels something about this, I only feel joy about this, Is this fallen angel finally having some luck by her side? As we arrive at the changing room, Hanamaru, Ruby and me are the only ones here, the rest of the class is already outside. I tend to relax at times like this, when we are alone, I can be the real me and not act like "Tsushima Yoshiko, the high school student" - It's time for Yohane to descend!

"Yoshiko-chan what are you whispering?"

"Yoshiko-chan stop talking to yourself and get changed zura"

"I'm... I'm not talking to myself! And it's also Yohane!"

I start undressing myself and I unbutton my uniform as I listen to Hanamaru and Ruby's talk.

"Ruby-chan your underwear is really cute zura"

"Hanamaru-chan thinks so? Ruby thinks it's childish"

"Maru thinks it looks good on you"

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Yoshiko-chan, you see, Ruby-chan underwear is really cute"

"It is? Ruby, let me see?

"Ehh, but... but..."

"It’s going to be quick, and Zuramaru already saw you anyways"

"I guess Yoshiko-chan is right"

After she said that, she drops her uniform and skirt in a very cute manner, that even I flinch at that sight, Ruby's underwear was pink and frilly, the kind you expect from a middle-schooler, yet it looked really good on her. What am I thinking? She is your friend Ruby don't try and think anything lewd about her.

"So what do you think Yoshiko-chan?"

Ruby is a bit unfair, she ask that question while blushing, it makes me want to hug her.

"You look great Ruby, as expect from my little demon"

"Ruby-chan is not your little demon zura"

"Don't worry about that Hanamaru-chan, thank you Yoshiko-chan"

"Say, Yoshiko-chan, your underwear is kinda... adultlike zura"

"It is?  Yoshiko-chan let me see"

"But.. I... don't wanna"

"That's unfair Yoshiko-chan, if Ruby-chan showed hers, you should let us see yours zura"

"I don't follow your logic Zuramaru"

"Yoshiko-chan, sorry but, Ruby-chan get her"

"Yoshiko-chan sorry!"

As Hanamaru commands Ruby, the red hair girl grabs me and Hanamaru approaches me. I don't want this, I don't want my first time to be like this !

"Now, let's see Yoshiko-chan's pretty underwear..."

"It’s... Yohane!"

Those are my last words as Hanamaru totally reveals my half-naked body, when I look at her she is dumbfounded at the sight.

"Yoshiko-chan... I didn't knew you wore underwear like this zura..."

"Yoshiko-chan as I expected, you are really an adult"

Here I am, before the girl I like and my "rival" in love, half-naked as they see my black underwear, the kind you see in grow-up woman...

"My little demons... I think both of you deserve a punishment for laying a hand In the fallen angel Yohane"

"Don't say that Yoshiko-chan, yours look great in its own way zura!"

"Ruby wish that someday I could wear underwear like Yoshiko-chan"

"If my little demons appraise me like that, I can forgive both of you"

"Maru thinks we should hurry, we don't want to be late zura"

"Ruby almost finish here, Yoshiko-chan hurry up"

" I know, I know"

* * *

 

After we finish putting on our gym clothes, we hurry up and catch our class in the track field. Since we have a decline in students it's weird for the first years to share the P.E. class together, we usually have P.E. along with a second year or third year class.

"Ruby-chan, Yoshiko-chan, look over there, the second year is using the pool zura"

"And what's the big deal?"

"Oh, I see Chika-chan and Riko-chan over there!"

As Ruby says that I look at the pool, it seems the class of You and the others is having P.E. and they are using the pool. I try to get closer, and I see Chika and Riri talking to each other really happy as they are near the pool. I don't see You anywhere. When I get close enough I can see her swimming while trying to "impress" Chika. What are you doing You? Why you don't go to her side instead of trying to impress her! When You gets out of the pool everybody looks at her, not only because she is in the diving club and she gave us a great performance, the swimsuit she wears really suits her. The tight swimsuit shows more her curvatures, making it possible to appreciate her well developed chest, her slim waist and thigh hips would make anyone fall before her beauty. This is bad! I can't advert my gaze at her, she looks so perfect, so beautiful, the way her hair is wet and the swimsuit looks on her arouse me on a certain level. When did I became such a pervert?

"It's better if I get out of here before I can't control myself"

"Chika-chan, Riko-chan"

"You-chan!"

"Welcome back You-chan"

As I was about to get out I listen to Chika and Riri welcoming You.

"How was it ?"

"You were great You-chan, as always you look cool !"

" I liked it too You-chan. Chika-chan told me how she used to see your practice back when you were kids, now I understand why she liked it so much, you are impressive You-chan"

"I'm glad you both liked it Chika-chan, Riko-chan!"

"You-chan can you do it again please?"

"Chika-chan don't ask that kind of thing, You-chan is tired"

"Don't worry Riko-chan, I'm not exhausted and I haven't used my 100% !"

"So are you going to do it again?"

"Of course !"

"Yay~! Thank you You-chan"

As Chika says that she stands up and hugs You, from here I can't see You face at all, but based from her reaction I can tell she is happy. Even You has her times when she flinches, this is great now I can tease her in some way.

* * *

 

Today after school ends I walk with Hanamaru and Ruby towards the club room, today is a special day since we are not practicing as a group, instead we are practicing in our sub-units. This is a great chance since Chika and You are in the same group You can work on her plan. When we get to the rooftop we decide what we are going to do and where, Riri and Mari decided to stay here in the rooftop so we can practice our dancing.

"Mari-san, Yocchan, can I say something before we start?"

"What's the matter Riko, is something troubling you?"

"I need to ask you guys for some advice..."

"And what kind of advice Riko?"

"I...Chika-chan...I..."

"Come on Riri, what's the problem?"

"Did you had a fight with Chikachi, Riko?"

"No... it's not that Mari-san, is quite the opposite..."

"Riri just say it clearly so we can understand you"

"I... Chika-chan and I are dating"

After Riri said that my mind went blank... Dating Riri and Chika... What about You? This is bad, this is bad, this is bad.

"Congratulations Riko ~!"

"Mari-san thank you"

Mari hugs Riko and congratulates her, but I...

"Is something wrong Yoshiko?"

"What do you think about this Yocchan?"

"Eh... I..."

I don't know what to say... I feel happy and at the same time sad.

"Of course Yohane is happy for her little demon"

"Thank you Yocchan"

"Say Riko, when did you started dating?"

"A week ago, the day Yocchan didn't feel well"

"Who confessed to who? "

"Mari, stop asking questions, Riri will feel uncomfortable"

"It's ok Yocchan, it's my fault for not telling you guys"

"See, there is no problem~! Now continue Riko, I want  _all_ the details"

"Where I was it... Yes, after the practice we walked home as always but this time Chika-chan told me she wanted to go somewhere with me. After that we went to the beach we meet and then... she confessed to me"

"How romantic !"

"I know, but I felt nervous, I didn't know what to reply, it was so sudden, but I knew that I love her and that's the only thing that matters"

I stay quiet the whole time, I have no words to say. The only thing in my mind is You.

"Riko why you guys said nothing to us ! We should celebrate!"

"Thanks Mari-san, but is really embarrassing, that's why we said nothing until now, it's easier to say this if we are in a small group"

We? Hey! This is bad, that means...

"Say Riri, what about Chika?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is Chika going to tell You and Ruby today too ?"

"That's what we planned, and tomorrow to the rest of the group"

This is the worst case scenario, at this moment Chika could be telling You about her relationship with Riri, I can't leave You alone,  she could not bear the emotional shock the notice will make to her, I need to be by her side.

"Mari, do you know where they are?"

"They are probably in the track field, I think they are working on their stamina"

"The track field... Sorry, but Yohane has to leave"

"Yocchan where are you going?"

"Somebody needs me and I need to be by her side, and I can't leave her alone"

As I say those words I start running towards the track field, I don't want to leave You alone, she was there for me the whole time, it's my turn to be there for her, please You don't do any stupid.

"Wait for me You. The fallen Angel Yohane is coming for you!"


	6. I trusted you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lemon~!

I, Watanabe You have a secret, I love my childhood friend Takami Chika-chan. I don't know when I started having this feeling towards her, but I'm sure these feelings are true love. Since middle school I couldn't control myself, when we had sleepovers or whenever I was with Chika-chan I was happy, it was only me and her. I know it's bad to monopolize people, but I couldn't resist, I love her so much, and my love went to a whole new level when she proposed me to be a school idol with her. Being school idols with her it's the first thing we participate together. I was expecting it so much, and then... Riko-chan came to our lives. I don't hate her or anything, I love her too, it's not the same love I have towards Chika-chan, it's a love as a friend and I feel the same ways towards all the members in Aqours, but since Riko-chan came Chika-chan started paying more attention to her and not me, we weren't alone anymore, I feel lonely sometimes, but being with everybody else cheers me up, but sometimes I wish I could have Chika-chan only by myself. And then that day came... One day I noticed that Yoshiko-chan wasn't being herself, nobody noticed it, she did her best to conceal her worries, but I could see that she was in trouble, I didn't knew what was her problem, but I did my best that day to help her and on our way home she cried, she didn't said anything and I didn't said anything. I only let her cry on my shoulder, I comforted her with my own sincere words, the words I told her that day were my true thoughts. I want to be with her and help her, I still don't know why I'm so attached to her, after that event we started talking more often, it seemed that she trusted me. And our relationship changed once again when she discovered that I love Chika-chan. At first I was scared that she could hate me because I love a girl, to be more specific, my childhood friend, but it was the opposite. Yoshiko-chan loves Hanamaru-chan, I was surprised when she told me that, then everything started to make sense. Yoshiko-chan is like me, she loves her, but Hanamaru-chan doesn't love Yoshiko-chan in a romantic way, she loves Ruby-chan, or that is what Yoshiko-chan says. Since we are the same, we made a plan, a plan to make Chika-chan and Hanamaru-chan fall in love for us! If that plan succeed we can be happy with the ones we love... But are we really going to be happy? I usually act first and then think, but I always think about Chika-chan's feelings. Does she loves me too? Or does she loves Riko-chan? Hanamaru-chan loves Ruby-chan? There are a lot of questions. But here I am, with Chika-chan and Ruby-chan, we are working on our stamina today since Chika-chan seems to run out of energy and Ruby wants to improve that area too. So here we are, in the track field.

"You-chan you look excited!"

"Of course I am Chika-chan, today I got the opportunity to swim in the pool in P.E. class and now we are running in the track field!"

"You-chan really enjoys sports"

"She's been like this since we were kids Ruby-chan"

"I can't help it"

After this the three of us start laughing. We start stretching, but Chika-chan stops us.

"Ruby-chan, You-chan I have something really important to say before we start"

"What's the matter Chika-chan?"

"Did something happened to you Chika-chan?"

"Sorry for being quiet the whole time about this..."

Chika-chan suddenly says something that I can't believe...

"I'm dating Riko-chan"

"Ehhh!!! Since when Chika-chan!"

"A few weeks ago"

I can't react. I can't accept... No, I don't want to accept the reality.

"Congratulations Chika-chan!"

"Thanks Ruby-chan!"

"Ruby wants Hanamaru-chan to confess to her..."

"Ruby-chan! You love Hanamaru-chan!?"

"PIGGY!"

"Ruby...chan?"

"I said it out loud..."

"Don't worry Ruby-chan, I support you. I know Hanamaru-chans loves you too."

"You think that Chika-chan?"

"Yes! I'm a 100% sure"

This is bad. I can't believe the situation I'm in. Not only the person I LOVE is dating somebody else, but Ruby-chan just said that she loves Hanamaru-chan, the person that Yoshiko-chan loves. I can't let Yoshiko-chan know this. I have to protect Yoshiko-chan. But... Am I in the right to do that?

"You-chan, are you ok?"

"I..."

I can't look at Chika-chan. I'm weak, I want to run away. I want to cry.

"You-chan, what's the matter?"

"Chika-chan... I..."

"You-chan sorry for not saying anything"

Don't say that Chika-chan. You should be happy, now you are with the person you love.

"Chika-chan sorry..."

I start running. I can't hold myself any longer. I start crying while I'm running away from her.

"You-chan wait! Let me explain it"

I barely understood what she just said. I'm weak. I need somebody. Chika-chan I want you, but I can't have you...

* * *

 "Please don't do anything stupid You"

I, the fallen Yohane, was running through the whole school towards the track field. The reason? To stop my dearest friend You from doing anything stupid. I don't want her to know the truth, I don't want to see her suffer. You doesn't deserve that.  I have to do my best for her.

"Wait for me You!"

After non-stop running during 5 minutes, from the rooftop to the track field. I find them. Chika and Ruby, but I couldn't see You.

"Hey.... guys..."

I can't even talk straight. I'm out of breath...

"Oh! Yoshiko-chan"

"Yoshiko-chan"

"YOHANE!"

At least I have energy to say that...

"Yoshiko-chan what are you doing here?"

"Are you alone? Where is Riko-chan and Mari-chan?"

"I... I..."

"Ruby-chan. I think Yoshiko-chan is tired, bring her some orange juice"

"Yes!"

"I'M FINE!"

"Oh! She's fine"

"Where... Where is You!?"

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"You-chan... She..."

"Chika, where is she? What did you told her?"

"Yoshiko-chan... Chika-chan just..."

"Ruby-chan, it's fine. Yoshiko-chan I guess Riko-chan told you right?"

"Yes. I'm aware of your relationship with Lily. But let's leave that for later. WHERE IS YOU?"

I'm starting to get pissed off. I don't care. Right now I just want to be with You.

"You-chan... I don't know... She just left us..."

"Did you told her?"

"Yes I did, but she acted weird. Yoshiko-chan do you know what's happening to You?"

"I..."

I don't know what to say.

"I can't tell you right now. Yohane ask you, where is You?"

"You-chan run away after I told her... I think You-chan was crying?"

You think? Of course she was crying. Chika why can't you notice her. You loves you... Or that is what I want to say to her, but that's not my priority.

"Thanks Chika. Don't worry Yohane will be by You side, don't worry I'm going to tell you know when she is better"

After I say this I prepare myself.

"Yoshiko-chan wait!"

"Yes?"

"I don't know what's happening, but please tell You-chan that I'm sorry."

"Don't worry my little demon. Now I'm off"

I start running again, I don't know where to run. Probably she is in the bus stop. I'm gonna take the gamble and run towards that direction. But suddenly, it starts raining.

"This is great, this day can't be worse"

Now I have to hurry up. I can't leave her alone in the rain. After a while I arrive at the bus stop and...

"You..."

She is there, in the middle of the road, while the rain is soaking her. She doesn't react when I call her.

"Hey You!"

"Yo....Yoshiko-chan?"

When she face me I can see her face. There it is... the expression that I didn't want to see in her. A full expression of sorrow and sadness, due to the rain I can't see the difference between her tears and the rain, but her eyes are red. She is not the usual You with full energy. In front of me I see a normal broken heart teenager.

"You... I..."

I couldn't finish what I wanted to say when she hugs me. She is looking for somebody, she is looking for me. I don't say anything. I just accept her embrace and I hug her, under this storm.

"Yoshiko-chan... Yoshiko-chan..."

"Yes..."

"It's over... I... Chika-chan and Riko-chan..."

"Don't mention it... I know about that..."

"Yoshiko-chan..."

You tighten her hug and she starts crying again. I don't want to see her crying. But here I am. Powerless.

"You... we should go home..."

"Yoshiko-chan... don't leave me. Yoshiko-chan will stay with me right? You won't leave me alone, right?

"Of course. Today I will stay with you, now should we go your place?"

"Yes... My house should be fine."

We wait the bus and in our way home we don't say anything. You is in my shoulder crying. It's just like that same, but the roles are different. Now is my time to be there for her. I gently stroke her hair as a sign to let her know that I'm here and I won't leave her. It seems that she calms down a little bit. After a while we arrive to our destination. You's house.

"You have the keys?"

"Ah... yes, here"

You lend me the keys and I open the door. We get into her house, we are still wet, it's better if she takes a bath, I don't want her to catch a cold.

"Hey, You, you should take a bath"

"…"

"You..."

"Yoshiko-chan... I..."

She hug me again, I don't a word I just accept her. You starts crying again, she is weak right now

"Chika-chan why... Why you didn't tell me..."

"Chika-chan I miss you. I want to see you... I want to be with you..."

I don't say anything, I just stroke her hair and sit her down in the nearest sofa I find.

"Yoshiko-chan... do you think Chika-chan hates me?"

"No, I don't think she will ever hate you"

"And Riko-chan, do you think Riko-chan hates me?"

"No, Lily is not that kind of person, she will never hate you"

"What about you? Do you hate me Yoshiko-chan"

"Don't say anything stupid. I will never hate you. I'm here for you"

"Even if I do this..."

After that... You kisses me. I can't react, I can't fight back. You is kissing me right now.

"Do you hate me now?"

"I... I..."

"Then..."

You starts kissing me again. But now she is more forceful, she is not gentle anymore. And I can't do nothing to stop her. She pushes me down.

"Yoshiko-chan, do you hate me?"

"I... just stop this..."

You kisses me again, but not only kisses me, she bites my lower lip, then she moves to my cheeks then my ear. I let out a weird voice that even I didn't know I could do it.

"You... stop... please... it hurts..."

"Yoshiko-chan... I..."

She starts crying again, I don't know what is happening, here we are alone, in her house. I just gave her my first kiss and maybe even more. She is on top of me crying and I'm just scared, I just want this to finish.

"Yoshiko-chan..."

"You... stop"

She kisses me again, now our kiss has a mix of saltiness due to her tears. Not only that she keeps crying while kissing me. I feel a couple of tears in my cheeks... Oh not... Those tears aren't You's tears, the tears I feel down in my cheeks are mine. I'm crying. I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me right now, the You in front of me is a different You.

"Yoshiko-chan... more... I want you more"

"I... I..."

My voice breaks as she starts touching my body. She bites my collar bone as she touches my breast. She is playing with me, with my whole body and I can't resist, I'm unable to fight back.

"Yoshiko-chan... I'm sorry... I..."

"Stop...please...stop..."

I can't even think straight. My mind is blank, and there she is. Kissing me as she moves her hand under my shirt, she starts touching my breast directly with one hand and with her other hand she touches my legs. After she finish kissing my, she unbuttons my shirt and starts biting my breast while she slowly moves her hand under my skirt while playing with my breast.

"You... forgive me...please... just stop..."

She can't listen to me. She is crying. I'm crying, and the only thing she can focus right now is in my body.

"I... don't want this... please stop... it's scaring"

She is not gently anymore, she is not the You I know anymore. She is just aggressively playing with my body. The You who cared about me, the only I loved the most is not the one that is on top of me. I can't do nothing against it... I'm scared. I'm weak, I'm shocked, I didn't know You could do this to me... I...

"Just... stops this please... I hate you..."

"Eh..."

You, who was just playing with my breast and almost going under my skirt stops for a moment.

"I... Yoshiko-chan... Did I..."

"If you hate me that much... don't torture me, don't do this to me..."

"Yoshiko-chan I didn't mean to... I just..."

"Leave me alone..."

"Yoshiko-chan please... I"

I push her off me, and I see myself in a mirror, with marks all over my breast, my bra is a mess and so is my hair, and my skirt is almost down my legs. I adjust my bra, button my shirt and I adjust my skirt. I look like a mess, but I couldn't care less, I just want to get out of this place. I look at You, she is there in the sofa, she can't process what she was doing to me.

"Yoshiko-chan... I..."

"Don't say it... I... This is a goodbye You"

"Yoshiko-chan... I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry"

You starts crying while apologizing. I cry too, I'm sad, she played with me, with my kindness, and what it hurt the most. The person I think I started loving betrayed me, she attacked me...

"You... I don't want to see you again... this is over..."

"Yoshiko-chan... don't say that... please... I... I'm sorry"

"Yoshiko-chan... Don't leave me alone... stay with me... I need you..."

"Just leave me alone, You."

I start walking towards the exit.

"I'm sorry..."

That's the last thing I hear from her....

* * *

 

After I get home I unlock myself in my room. And I cry a lot. I don't have anything else in my mind. The moment that I was with her. When she was doing that kind of stuff to me is repeating in my mind, in a loop. And the only thing I do is cry, it hurts that she did that to me, it hurts that I trusted her and she betrayed me, it hurts me that I started loving her and she...

"I should just stop trying.."

After that day... I stop going to school.

 

 

 


	7. You's Monologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains lemon

Everything surrounding me is dark, I feel heavy, I feel alive yet dead at the same time... My body is moving but I can't control it, I can't reason properly, I can hear a weak voice... I feel weak, but my body is moving on its own, I can't decide what I want to do. I cry... I'm crying, these are my tears. I know this sour taste, but this sour-acid taste is not only mine, this taste has the tears of other person. I feel something... someone is trying to get off me. I can feel a few scratches in my back. But I don't care, I don't care anymore, my body moves on its own, ignoring the physical pain. I don't fight back, I can't fight back, the mental burden I have is to strong to make me think properly what  I'm doing... I still hear the weak voice... it's crying, is calling for help, but I can't help the little voice, since... I need help too... I start being aggressive, I want more, not only my body, but _I_ want more. If this can help me to take my pain away... I'll do it.

 I start kissing her again, now with more force I feel the necessity of inflict pain, I see her cute lower lip, so pink... Before I know it I bite it. A soft moan is produced by her mouth. I get more excited by listening to her... I move to her cheeks and then her ears while I'm playing with her body. While I'm on top I see her collarbone exposed, without thinking I start biting it, her body arches while I feel her nails in my back, her shirt is a mess and I move my hand towards her breast. Her breast feels so soft, not that big, and not too small, it fits my hand perfectly, I start playing with not only her breast, but with her whole body. Her skin feels so soft, and it's really white, whenever I bite it I leave the mark of my teeth. Now she will know she is _mine_ , her _body_ is _mine_. The voice is getting weaker and weaker. My mind is completely blank, the only thing I can focus is her body... I remove her shirt completely, I see her breast exposed at me, only being cover by her bra, I remove her bra and I see her breast totally uncovered. Her nipples so pink, a well-shaped breast and her white skin exposed. I get crazy, I need to leave my mark there I _want_ to. I bite and play with her breast, the direct contact of my lips and her breast feels better and I slowly move my hand down in her skirt. I _want_ to feel it more... That's when I notice... I see her face again... her eyes are blank, there is no light in there, just crying eyes without hope and in those eyes I see something even worse... I see myself... with the same eyes as her, but mines can’t be saved anymore. I can’t be saved anymore... I doubt for a moment when I see her lips moving slowly and weakly, this time I'm able to listen to her soft voice " I hate you" I listen to the last thing I wanted to hear. She... Yoshiko-chan... I _attacked_ Yoshiko-chan...

"Yoshiko-chan..."

I did... I did something terrible to Yoshiko-chan... I didn't want to hurt her, I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be there for her... I love Tsushima Yoshiko...

"You... I don't want to see you again... This is over..."

"Yoshiko-chan... Please... don’t say that..."

Don't leave me. I need you. I have to be with you...

"Leave me alone...You"

Yoshiko-chan.... Yoshiko-chan... Yoshiko-chan...

"YOSHIKO-CHAN!!!"

What I see in front me is my hand... My hand is trying to reach her, but it can't. I can't reach her. I can't talk to her. I don't deserve to be loved by her.

"This dream again...?"

I swipe my falling tears and I go to the bathroom. Ever since that incident with Yoshiko-chan I had nightmares about it, I always dream about what I was doing to her, I can see her face, I see her crying again... Everytime I close my eyes I see her. I can see her cry. And it's all my fault. I tried to feel better by using her... I look at the clock in my wall, it's only 3:00 p.m.

"I skipped lunch again..."

Since that day I stopped going to school. I can't go to school right now. I lost my childhood friend Chika-chan. And the girl I started to like hates me. I didn't have enough will to go to school this whole week. It was easy to convince my mother. I just told her that I was sick, and I was since I got a cold for not taking a bath after being exposed to the rain. The next 2 days after that my cold was gone, but I didn't want to see Chika-chan, Riko-chan or Yoshiko-chan. So I told my mom I still felt weak and it's better for me if I don't go. This whole week has been a mess for me, I have constant nightmares, I can't sleep at night, when I fall asleep is almost morning, the only thing I have in my head is the new romance between Chika-chan and Riko-chan and how I attacked Yoshiko-chan. I can't bear this pain anymore, I don't have the will of living anymore. I need somebody... But I don't deserve it, Yoshiko-chan is now gone and I can't talk to Chika-chan or the rest of Aqours.

"20 messages and 5 lost calls, uh?"

The next day after the incident I got a lot of messages and calls from my fellow Aqours members, except from Yoshiko-chan. And they been like that ever since. At least the worry about me, but I don’t deserve they kindness, I'm just a bad friend. I look at the clock again. It's 3:30 school is over by now. I wonder if they are practicing as always. Do they need me? I don’t think so, I just cause trouble... But I can't be like this forever, I have to return to school and talk properly with Chika-chan and Riko-chan... As far for Yoshiko-chan...

"Yoshiko-chan... I want to see you..."

Yes... I know that I want to see her, but it's impossible, I should never see her again. I only cause her pain. I love her so much that it hurts...

"Yoshiko-chan... I need you... I'm just a stupid You... I'm sorry"

But it doesn't matter how many times I apologize. She won't come to my side. She won't forgive me. Maybe I should take a walk around the area... that could help me to calm me down...

*Knock Knock*

"Eh?"

*Knock Knock*

Somebody's knocking the door... This is weird. I'm pretty sure my mom has her keys, and my dad is still out in his voyage.

"Then... who?"

I start panicking... I don’t know who could it be... I'm not in the mood of talking to a salesman... Maybe I should just ignore it and pretend I never heard it... but...

"Is it you? Yoshiko-chan?"

A small part of me wants to think that is Yoshiko-chan who is knocking the door... I can’t run away forever. Watanabe You, you have to do something. Go and get the door!

"Yes... who is it?"

When I open the door I see an orange-colored hair girl. One of the persons that I didn't want to see...

"Hi... You-chan"

I can feel she feels really awkward but tries her best to give me her usual easy-going smile.

"Chika-chan..."

I try my best to say her name while not crying, I want ot tell her a lot of thing but before I can react I hear another voice...

"Hello You-chan"

Behind Chika-chan was Riko-chan, she had a troubled face and she was holding Chika-chan's hand...

"Riko-chan..."

I want to run... I don't want to see them being so close... It hurts so much... I... I...

"You-chan!"

Chika-chan holds my hand, trying to comfort me.

"You-chan we have to talk"

 


	8. Rejection

"38℃... It seems I still have fever"

I had a horrible week since my incident with You... After I left her house it was still raining... I didn't want to stay with her after what she did to me so I decided to run towards my house as fast I could... When I got into my house I just cried... Cried for a long time in my bed. I didn't care I was wet, I didn't care I had to take a shower, I didn't care about my homework... I was devastated... I wanted to quit everything... Later that night I tried to take a shower but... As soon I took my clothes off, I could see her... She was still in my body. She left hickey all over my body... My neck, collarbone and breast... I was scared... I tried to wash them off but they didn't disappear, they were a sign that she was still there... that I was hers... After that I could still feel her, whenever I tried to sleep or I was laying down I could feel her, she on top of my, playing with me and doing things to my body... I didn't slept at all the first two day plus I got a cold and I had fever the whole week. Thanks to my fever I could use that as an excuse to not go to school, and I tried my best to hide my mom those marks. The nights were harsh since I was deprived of sleep, I only slept like 4 hours a day and now...

"I still have this stupid fever!"

At least I don't have school and I don't have to see her... I don't know how I will react when I see her again... Will I be able to talk to her? Could I withstand being in the same room as her, without crying, without remembering that experience... What about her? Is she sorry about that... I still remember the last words I heard from her "I'm sorry" If she is sorry then why... Why she did that to me... I'm sorry too, I put my trust in her... I even... tried to love her, no... I loved her the same way I love Hanamaru... She was my hope... But now I'm here, in my room with a cold, bad thought and no love... I think I don't deserve love... I have such a blessing that I have friends that care for me and I can be with them as Aqours... I  was greedy I tried to have love... But I can't, I don't deserve to be loved and still...

"20 messages... and 5 lost calls"

After I left practice that day and run throughout the whole school looking for You and even skipped practice I received messages and calls from my fellow Aqours members... and it's been like this ever since... I checked them. They asked me if I was ok, did something happened, and stuff like that. I only replied a message from Hanamaru and told her that everything was ok, I only have a cold. After that reply everybody asked me about my cold and if I was ok. I replied to Lily and asked her to tell everybody that everything is ok and I should be back in a few days... That didn't make the messages and calls to stop, but It's not that bad... At least I know I have friends that care for me... But I have 0 messages from her... You... She never tried to contact me... I think it's for the best... She can't talk to me and I think I can't talk to her either... But I couldn't help myself and hope that at least 1 message it was from her... It was a small dim light of hope that I had... And I still have... I want to talk to her...

"You... I want to see you..."

Even if that means that I have to face her... Face the person that inflicted so much damage to me... I have to do it, so I could move on and leave all the love I ever had to her...

"Hey... Do you still love me?"

"Did you ever love me in the first place?"

"Was I a good replacement?"

I can't help myself and think those kind of questions... That day... She told me she loved me... I don't know if that was true or just her way to make her feel better. I personally think is for the best that I should never know the answer... Because.... I can't stop loving her. It's better if it's just one more one-sided-love of mine. I should never love again... I don't deserve to be loved, maybe...

"Maybe I should just stop trying, right?"

I think that's the best, stop trying, quitting. If I stop pursuing love, I won't get hurt, nobody will get hurt, I'm fine by myself... Right?

"…"

* * *

 *Knock Knock*

"Mmmn?"

*Knock Knock*

"…. What?"

*Knock Knock*  
"What... Time is it?"

I check my phone and is almost 4 o' clock... I slept a few hours without having a nightmare or waking up... I think I'm feeling better...

*Knock Knock*  
"Shut up!"

I shout that at the knocking sound... Wait! Somebody is knocking my door... I wonder who could be? It's too early for my Mom to arrive from her work and she has keys... Then who is it?

*Knock!!!!*

"Wha... That was loud!"

I haste my movements and I open the door... and in front of me... She...

"Wha... What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, Yoshiko-chan!"

"I don't know any Yoshiko-chan. Go home kid"

"Yoshiko-chan, don't be mean to me zura!"

Yes... In front of me... Is the girl I still love (?) Kunikida Hanamaru...

"Then... What's your business?"

"Everybody is worried about you zura! That's why Chika-chan couldn't wait any longer and she decided that we should make you a visit!"

"Chika did that!... That girl, always doing what she wants"

"Then... Yoshiko-chan, could we talk?"

"Fine, since my little demon is here, I, Yohane can't turn you down"

"Thanks Yoshiko-chan!"

I let her in and we make our way to my living room... It's a mess since I couldn't just stay in my room I've spent a lot of time here in the living... I move a few pillows away so Hanamaru can sit down... I sit in front of her

"So... ya feel better?"

"Uh? Oh... yeah... I feel better"

"Everybody was so worried about Yoshiko-chan..."

"Yeah... Sorry about that, I feel like I cause a lot of troubles"

"No... Not at all, we are friends remember zura!"

"Still... I skipped practice last time and I've sick the whole week"

"Don't worry about that zura! The important thing here is that you get better Yoshiko-chan"

"Zuramaru.... Thanks..."

Indeed. I was moved by Hanamaru's words... I bet everybody was worried about me... If everybody is worried about me, then that means You is worried too, right? Also there is one thing that is bugging me.

"Hey, Zuramaru"

"Yeah"

"You said that Chika couldn't wait anymore right?"

"I did"

"What you mean by that?"

 "Well... Basically Chika-chan said we can't just wait for you to feel better, so she decided we should pay you a visit zura"

"Then, why only you are here?"

"That was a Ruby-chan suggestion, she said it was better if Maru came to see you alone zura"

"Oh... I see"

Ruby... Why you keep doing that? Don't you know that I love Hanamaru... And still you are very kind to me... I don't deserve your kindness

"Yoshiko-chan... Is there any problem zura?

"No... In fact..."

Now that I think the situation I'm in... Hanamaru, the girl I love is here, in my place, with me and we are alone. These are the best conditions to make up! I feel excited just by thinking about it... but...

"Hey, Zuramaru"

"Mn?"

"Why you came here?"

I start getting closer to her...

"Why you ask... Maru wants to see Yoshiko-chan zura!"

"I know, but why you came here by yourself, you could come with Ruby. You guys are always together"

Right now I'm sitting next to her...

"Well... Maru came alone because Ruby-chan said so! But... I also wanted to talk with Yoshiko-chan alone zura"

"You want to talk alone with me?"

"Yes... Recently I've feeling that Maru hasn't been with you at all zura"

"You... You noticed it?"

"Yes, Maru is always with Ruby-chan, and we never get separated, but that also means that why barely pay attention to Yoshiko-chan zura"

"That's true"

"And then Yoshiko-chan started hanging out more with You-chan, and Maru realized that we should be more closer zura"

"Hanamaru..."

She... She is so pure, she only has good intentions with me. Hanamaru really wants to get along with me, not only with me, but with Ruby included, she really want to hang out with both of us, that's why she came here. She came here to talk about this, to make sure she conveys her feelings properly... And here I am... I can't even get my mind together...

"Hanamaru... I..."

"Yoshiko-chan?"

I'm really close to her... I put my hand in her shoulders and I see her directly at her eyes... I love her eyes... they are so pure, I can see she is feeling kinda embarrassed and she doesn't know what to do. I could do anything I want, as more I think about doing something to her... the more I realized... I'm getting closer to that abyss... The darkness, that bad memory... When I snap. I could see myself reflected in Hanamaru's eyes... I looked the same way she did... I... tried to do the same thing You did to me... I tried to damage Hanamaru... I can’t... I won't be the same as You

"Hanamaru" I look at her straight into her eyes

"Yes!"

"Listen... What I'm about to say is super important to me"

"What's the matter zura"

"I want you to pay attention, and I want an answer... No matter that answers is, we won't stop being friends, you understand Zuramaru?"

"What kind of question are you gonna ask?"

"It's not a question... Is more like something I had within me all this time"

"zura?"

 I grab her hands while I look at her

"Hanamaru. I love you"

"Eh!"

"I love you... ever since we were kids... At first I didn't knew what I felt back then... But now I know that I loved you, and I still do"

"Yoshiko-chan..." She says with a weak voice

"Since the first day of school... I couldn't help myself and think that you are cute, you are so kind with people, you are eager to help, your ignorance is cute... I love you... You drive me crazy"

"Yoshiko-chan... I..."

She starts crying... She hugs me and start crying...

"I'm happy Yoshiko-chan... I feel so happy that you love me"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because... Maru... Maru can't correspond you..."

"!"

"I'm so happy that you feel that way towards somebody like me, but... Maru loves Ruby-chan... I'm sorry Yoshiko-chan"

She hugs me tightly and keeps crying...

"Don't be stupid Zuramaru..."

"Eh?"

"I'm the one getting rejected. I'm the one who should be crying"

"But... But Maru..."

"Don't worry about it, Zuramaru, I still love you, you and Ruby are my best friends, and if you can be happy together... I'll try and be happy too"

I star patting her head and hugging her more tightly too.

"Yoshiko-chan... I'm so happy zura! Thanks for being my friend"

I'm the one who should be thankful... thanks for being my first love...

"Don't worry... I'm gonna always be your friend"

"Yes zura"

After that she kept crying for a few more minutes until we got separated. I went to the kitchen and get some snacks and water so we could calm down after this event... We talked for a few more minutes about what had happened in school while I was gone and I learned a few things... But it was Zuramaru's moment to take her leave...  
"Maru thinks I should be going zura!"

"Yeah, you don't wanna be late"

"Yes!"

We walked until we got in the entrance

"Yoshiko-chan, once again... I'm sorry"

"I told you already, don't feel sorry. I support you in your relationship"

"Yoshiko-chan thanks!"

She starts opening the door and then

"Hey Hanamaru"

"Zura?"

"I love you"

"Sorry. I love Ruby-chan"

She smiles at me, and I return the smile... She closes and I'm finally alone... Again...

"So she chose Ruby..."

I can’t hold back any longer and I start crying... I crying what I couldn't do when I was with her... If I cried in front of her I would never forgive me... I'm committed to myself that I will be strong, for her relationship, for my best friends. Also...

"Now I know what I have to do"

I sweep the tears. Go into my bedroom and get change. I look for a sticky note and I write a message to my mom telling her that maybe I'll be late.

I put my shoes on and I start listening to "Koi ni Naritai Aquarium"

"Asobimashou, You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters n.n


	9. Revelations

"Let's see... it's 5 o' clock... I guess I can walk around and then stop by a café or something"

After my talk with Zuramaru, I learned a few things, mainly, You also stopped going to school, the reason... We don't know. Did she got sick? Did something bad happened to her? Or worst... She can't accept what she did and couldn't show up in school... Zuramaru also told me that everybody has been calling her, but she won't answer a call or reply any text, she is in a worst state that I am... I have to do something about it, I'm the only one who can do it! But I can't just show up in front of her house, that won't be good for both of us... That's why I'm walking around thinking about how should I approach her.

"Maybe I should buy her something"

But that wouldn't be weird? I mean, she attacked me and everything, now we haven't talk all this week and now, all of sudden her victim is giving her a gift. Who does that? I have to think something better...

"Oh! That's cute"

I stop by a boutique and I see a couple of dresses that she may use for reference... I haven't help her personally since the creation of the "Fallen Angel Costume" But I know that she and Ruby spend a lot of time in boutiques and looking at magazines when they have to do our costumes... I want to go inside and take a peek... But no! I have to focus... focus... Well... Just going inside and looking a little bit won't hurt anybody, right? I start walking towards the entrance when...

"Yocchan?"

"Eh! Lily!?"

"What's the matter Riko-chan... Ah! Yoshiko-chan!"

I see Chika and Lily coming out the boutique... Why!? What are they doing here!... I start panicking, I don't know what to do, I didn't expect this!

"Yocchan... Are you ok?"

"Wha... What do you mean?"

"Yoshiko-chan you haven't come to school in a week, we were worried!"

"Well... About that... I..."

I can't finish the sentence when I feel the embrace of those two.

"I thought something bad happened to you Yocchan!"

"Yoshiko-chan! We all feel lonely without you! It's been weird this whole week"

"Chika... Lily... I... I'm sorry"

"No... It's not your fault Yocchan"

"But it is! I was the one that skipped practiced and then didn't show up for the entire week"

"Yoshiko-chan... It's ok, we aren't angry or anything, we want you back"

"Thanks... I appreciate that"

"Anyways... What are you doing here? Isn't your homes the other way of the town?"

"Yeah! But we came to-"  
"Chika-chan!"

Lily suddenly stops Chika... Lily look rather anxious when she stopped her, after she stopped Chika, she realized what she was about to say, after thinking a little bit, Chika looked back at Lily with a determinate look... I don't know what they are doing... But I guess they are talking to each other...

"Riko-chan... She has to know"

"I know Chika-chan... Let's talk... The three of us..."

"Talk? What you guys mean? Lily what's happening!?"

"We shouldn't talk here"

"Yoshiko-chan, do you know any good place where we can talk and relax a little bit"

"Mmmnn... There is a café near here. Follow me and we shall descend !"

*Chuckle* *Chuckle*

Both Chika and Lily put a smile on their faces

"That's so Yoshiko-chan"

"Yes... You are right Chika-chan. Let's go Yocchan!"

"It's Yohane!"

* * *

"Mmmm This is delicious !"

"Chika-chan don't drink so fast"

"But I'm thirsty"

Since we just got into the café. I've seen first hand the love-comedy these two live, all the way to the café they held hands, without fear of showing their relationship. As far I can tell, they are really made to each other, Lily is caring and kind, and Chika is fearless and willing to draw each other... I'm amazed at their relationship...

"Hey Riko-chan, can I some of your food?"

"Chika-chan, you really are helpless... Hey! Don't do those puppy-eyes... They won't get you anywhere... Here... Have some"

"Yay~! Thanks Riko-chan I love you"

As she says that Chika kisses Lily in the cheek and takes a bit of her food. Lily blushes and looks back at Chika.

"You only say that when I give you food..."

"Riko-chan... You know I really love you"

"Hey guys! Yeah, I don't wanna spoil your happy lovey-dovey atmosphere but this Fallen Angel can't tolerate your flirting anymore!

"Sorry about that Yoshiko-chan..."

"Was it that obvious !?"

"Yeah it was Lily...

"ummm"

Lily blushes again... I think she can stand this anymore... Well looking at her doing that is kinda cute !

"Anyways... Can we start?"

"Yes... You see Yoshiko-chan, you aren't the only member who has been absent this week"

"Yeah... Zuramaru told me about that"

"Oh, So Hanamaru-chan told you. Yes You-chan has skipped school too"

"Yocchan, do you have any idea why she did that?"

"I could have an idea... but I'm not sure, the thing here is, why you guys are here?"

"Hanamaru-chan didn't told you that?"

"No, the only thing that she mention was that Chika couldn't wait anymore and she decided that you guys should visit me and she also said that You has skipped school too"

"So Hanamaru-chan didn't told you everything..."

"What you mean?"

"You see, Hanamaru-chan wasn't the only one who came to visit today. Before we were in that boutique, Chika-chan and me visited You-chan's house"

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!?"

I suddenly raise my voice, I couldn't control myself...

"Yocchan..."

"Sorry... My bad, It's just..."

"It's ok Yoshiko-chan"

"Say... How is she? Is she ok?

"It's hard to tell... But we hope she is better now"

"What did you guys talked about"

"About that..."

Chika look back at Lily asking for approval.

"Yocchan, I think is better if you talk about this with her"

"With You?"

"Yes, I think is best for both of you"

"Fine, I'll follow your advice."

"Thanks Yocchan"

"Yoshiko-chan, can you tell us what happened that day, we want to know your point of view"

"That day..."

Yes, that day. The day I stopped loving, the day my hopes were crushed, my trust was turned down. I don't know if I can talk about this without crying our losing my coolness.

"Chika-chan, we shouldn't ask her that. I'm sorry for asking you this."

"No, don't worry. I'm fine... it's just that a lot happened that day"

"Are you ok talking about that?"

"I think I can..."

After that I try my best to explain the pair what happened that day. I don't mention anything related about You being in love with Chika since I don't know if they are aware of that, also I don't even want to remember what she did to me, so I just said we had a little fight, everytime I think I'm about to cry or just quit, Lily or Chika will put their hand over mines and give me the kindest smile I've ever seen. I'm glad I can count on them, also I feel better with myself after I told somebody about that day.

"You been suffering a lot, don't you?"

"Yocchan... I'm sorry... we didn't knew you were that bad"

"Thanks guys, but it's ok. I'm fine right now"

"NO! It's not ok Yocchan"

"Lily..."

"We should've be there for you, when you needed us"

"Riko-chan... here"

Chika embraces Lily so she can calm down...

"Chika... Lily. Thanks. I really appreaciate your concern, I feel better now."

"Don't worry, we are friends after all"

"Chika, just answer me this question"

"Yes?"

"Is she coming back to school?"

"We aren't really sure, we talked about a lot of stuff, but I hope that she is better before the weekend ends"

"That's all I needed, thanks, both of you"

"Yocchan, what are you planning to do?

"I'm still not sure to be honest, but I know that I really want to see her, and talk to her again"

After that, we talk about a lot of random stuff, we talked what we needed to talk and an idly chat was good for everybody. After that it got late and they had to return home, I went with them towards the bus stop and we waited for the bus.

"Chika-chan I can see the bus"

"Yeah, we can't miss this one, it's the last one for the day"

"Now you know how I feel when we stay in your place or any other weird place you want to go"

"Yeah, I'll start being a little more aware of the time we have"

"The bus is here, Chika-chan let's go"

"Right away!"

"Yocchan, thanks for talking with us today."

"Don't worry about that Lily. Thanks to you I feel better now"

Lily walks into the bus, Chika stays with me... We don't say anything, but I can tell she has something important to say.

"Yoshiko-chan"

"Yes"

"Please, help You-chan"

"That goes without saying"

"She is my best friend, and I couldn't tell she was in pain, I... I'm the worst best friend"

"No, Chika, don't say that, You really likes you, she won't ever consider you a bad friend"

"Thanks Yoshiko-chan, I'm happy that you think that"

"You even came here today, to talk with her and settle things down, you did your best"

"I know... But my best wasn't enough. That's why, Yoshiko-chan, again please help her"

"Don't worry Chika, leave You to me"

"Please, make her happy, she is my best friend, she deserves it"

"I'll do my best"

After that she walks into the bus, I can see her approaching Lily and giving her a hug... Those two really did their best today, they came here and tried to talk with their friend, because they care about You, they can come here and do their best. Now is my turn to do something, I know I told Chika to leave everything in my hands, but I'm not that sure of myself... The relationship between me and You is now complicated, it's something that we can't overlook easily and we can't forgive... Do I still love her? Or I just want to feel better with myself? Does You loves me? Or she was just using me? I can't comprehend my feelings towards her, and I bet she can't comprehend the feelings she has towards me... I'll try to settle things down on Monday... It's the best for us, so we can move on...

"I should go back"

I start walking towards my home now... I'm taking my time, not rushing this time, I want to live this moment to the fullest.

* * *

"Yoshiko-chan..."

I can't stop thinking about her... She is been on my mind all this week.

"And then you two came..."

I didn't expect Chika-chan and Riko-chan to show up in front of my door... They... I... I'm a mess with myself right now. I go to the balcony of my room. It's night already... I look at the sky and see the moon... It's so beautiful, I wonder if Yoshiko-chan is looking at it... I look at my side to realize that I'm alone, but I don't want to feel alone, I want to be with her...

"Yoshiko-chan... Please be with me..."

I want to share this moment with her, I want to see the same things she see, I want to feel the same things she does... I want to be with her... But I don't know what to do... I'm unsure of myself, What if I screw up again? Does she wants to see me? The risk is too high... It's still Friday... I have all the weekend to figure out what I want... But there is one thing that I desire with all my heart at the moment.

"Yoshiko-chan... Forgive me"


	10. My Confession

Monday, the start of a new week of classes. I, the Fallen Angel Yohane had all the weekend to think about me, about You, about Zuramaru, about everything. Things aren't easy at the moment, as I walk towards the school I start thinking about the last week, about what happened in You's house, my conversation with Zuramaru and my rejection and the talk at the café with Chika and Lily... A lot had happened in a short time, I'm really surprised that I was able to withstand all these problems... I'm still thinking how I should approach You... I'm afraid... I don't know if I can see her, I don't know what she currently thinks about me... I reach the entrances and at the distance...

"You..."

I see her walking with Chika and Lily... Well it looks like they are supporting her, walking each by her side... She seems really weak, like she doesn't have any energy with her... My heart is throbbing... I feel pain all over my body... I... I'm paralyzed, just looking at her reminds me about that moment... And the contrast between that You and the You right now is scary. I stand there in the middle of the front entrance, unable to move, I want to run away, but my legs are not responding... I try to ask for help, but I can't produce any sound. I want to cry, but I can't... I...

"Is that you, Yoshiko-chan?"  
"Yoshiko-chan you came zura!"

I hear them, the voices of my dearest friends, their voices help me out to snap out of my fear. I turn around to face them, I see the cute, twintail, red-haired girl with green eyes, Ruby, and her companion, the small, mid-length clear brown hair girl with amber eyes and kind smile, Hanamaru.

"Hey... guys"

"YOSHIKO-CHAN~~~!"

They embrace me in the warmest hug I ever had. I'm embraced in their pure kindness. Really I don't know what I did to deserve the best friends ever.

"Ruby missed you so much Yoshiko-chan!"

"Maru too, even if I saw you on Friday zura"

"I missed both of you guys, I'm sorry to making you worry"

We keep our hug for a little while, and then while holding hands we walk towards our classroom. As soon I enter the classroom all my classmates rush over me and starts asking me questions. With the best of my abilities I answer the questions, saying that I was really sick and I needed rest, everybody was glad that I'm ok now. Homeroom starts and I have a lot to catch up, been absent a whole week of school is not good, my teacher also said I should go with her to the teacher's office and get all the paperwork I'm missing. At lunch I go to the teacher's office as I were told. When I open the door and look for my teacher, she is there... Standing next to her homeroom teacher, You is there. It seems she was also called since she was also absent the whole week. I can't move, I look at her, she hasn't noticed me, but looking at her is painful, maybe I should come later, that's what I thought but...

"Tsushima-san, please come in"

My teacher notices me and calls my name. You noticed it and slowly turns around. Her expression is one of fear and guilt. Even her own teacher notices it, she ask her if everything is ok. You quickly replies is nothing, she excuses herself and starts walking towards the exit. I keep walking with my head down, trying my best to not look at her, when we walk next to each other I listen her whispering

"I'm sorry"

I stop there... Again that "I'm sorry" I hate it, I hate when she says that easily I'm sorry. I turn around and grab her wrist... I don't know why I'm doing this, but things can't be like this. When I grab her I can feel her whole body paralyzed, she look at me with a confused face, she tries to get of me. I release her wrist and say directly to her face.

"Wait for me outside, we need to talk"

She doesn't even look at me, she averts her gaze, looking at the floor, she only nods and walks away. I don't know if she is gonna wait for me. I go and talk with my teacher about all the missing assignments, after we finish talking about that she asks.

"Is there any problem with Watanabe-san"

"No... We only need to talk about something related to Aqours"

"Is that so... She was also absent the past week, it seems rather suspicious"

"Suspicious? Why it would be?"

"You and Watanabe-san were absent the whole week, both are related to Aqours, maybe you guys planned this skipping?"

"No we didn't. It's just coincidence that she was also absent"

"If you says so. Sorry for being rude, but Watanabe-san was my student last year, and as a teacher I still care about my old students."

"I understand, don't worry I'll make sure she is ok"

I bow in courtesy and start walking... That was a close one, I didn't knew my teacher was You's last year teacher. When I walk out of the office I see You next to a window. She looks at me and waits there... It's weird to see her so docile, now I'm the one leading her... I won't lie, I like it.

"Let's go"

"y...yes"

I can barely listen to her, but her voice sounded really weak. We walk to the rooftop, nobody should be in there at lunch. When we reach our destination I look at her again, she is trying her best to not look at me, always looking down, she has a weak aura surrounding her. Look at this weak You hurts, I don't want to see the girl I love so weak, I want to see the always bright and cheerful You.

"Want to say something before I start talking?"

"…"

She doesn't says anything... I'm not sure if I want to leave things like this.

"Are you sure? I'm sure there should be something you really want to say"

"I..."

Again, her voice is to weak.

"Speak out... I want to listen to you"

"I'm sorry... It's all my fault"

Ah.

There she goes again.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. IT'S THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!? YOU SORRY, WELL I'M SORRY TOO YOU KNOW!"

I'm broke.

I lost all my sanity.

I can see her in the border of crying, scared... scared of me.

"YOU... YOU... THE ONLY THING I DON'T WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU SAY! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW I FELT THE WHOLE WEEK? DO YOU KNOW HOW I COULDN'T SLEEP. EVERY TIME I TRIED TO SLEEP YOU WERE THERE, DOING ALL THE STUFF, OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN. MY BODY IS NOT YOURS!"

I yell at her... All the stuff I wanted to say... All the stuff I had inside me... I'm such a jerk to say all this things to her.

"Yo...Yoshiko-chan I didn't mean to..."

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? WELL YOU DID THANKS FOR NOTHING..."

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING!"

You... She starts crying, I don't say a thing.

"I WAS SUFFERING. I HURTED YOU, I BETRAYED YOU, I LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND THE PERSON I LOVE IN A SINGLE DAY. DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT? I SUFFERED A LOT THIS WEEK."

She... She is right... It's egoist to think that I was the only one suffering, she had her own problems too, but I didn't took the time to listen her properly.

"I... I only wanted to be happy with you... I wanted to love you, I did my best to make you notice me..."

You did... I noticed you...

"But now... It's all lost, I did something terrible to you"

"Maybe it's not lost..."

"Eh?"

This is my chance, I have to convey all my feelings right here, right now!

"It might be true... You did something horrible to me, our relationship can't be the same... Since we can't go and be friends anymore... I want to take a new step, together... I... I'm really happy that you love me, and I have to give you an answer... I love you too. I care a lot about you, since I love you it hurts, I love you so much that I hurts so much, you are the person I cherish the most... That's why I want to know... Do you still love me?"

I let out my confession... My hope, My dream, My everything... You stands there, she has her eyes wide open, unable to articulate an answer.

"Yoshiko-chan I..."

She starts crying, she covers her face and I can listen to her saying my name.

"Is... Is that a no?"

I'm afraid that she doesn't love me anymore. I'm scared that she hates me or she will reject me. She looks at me, with her teary eyes.

"I... I can't decide... I can't reply you right now. I'm sorry Yoshiko-chan"

She starts running. I... decide to not chase her, not this time...

"I been rejected, eh?"

Well... That's the second rejection in my life. I loose myself and let my body hit the floor. I lie on the floor. I start crying. There it goes, my love, the person I cared the most... I didn't expected to be rejected, I really thought she will say yes to me... I wipe my tears and look at the sky... Ah, why is the sky so blue?

* * *

"It might be true... You did something horrible to me, our relationship can't be the same... Since we can't go and be friends anymore... I want to take a new step, together... I... I'm really happy that you love me, and I have to give you an answer... I love you too. I care a lot about you, since I love you it hurts, I love you so much that I hurts so much, you are the person I cherish the most... That's why I want to know... Do you still love me?"

Why? Why you are so kind with me? Yoshiko-chan how can you still love me after all the things I did to you? I don't deserve your love, your kindness...

"Yoshiko-chan I..."

I can't even say what I want to... My tears won't stop.

"Is... Is that a no?"

I want to say yes, I really want to be with you forever, but I...

"I... I can't decide... I can't reply you right now. I'm sorry Yoshiko-chan"

I start running, again, I can't tell her the truth. I need time to think about myself... time to think about her... Is there something I can really do to her? Can I make her happy? I didn't notice where I was running when I...

"Ouch!"

"ugh!"

I hit somebody.

"Sorry it was my fault"

"No, it's ok it... You-chan?"

"Chika-chan..."

Out of all the persons in this school I hit Chika-chan.

"You-chan are you ok?"

Riko-chan ask me

"I... It's nothing..."

"You-chan! That's not good, remember what we talked, we are here to support you"

"Chika-chan is right, we are your friends"

"Riko-chan...Chika-chan... The thing is..."

I start talking about how I meet Yoshiko-chan in the teacher's office. Our talk in the rooftop and how I escaped after her confession.

"So that happened..."

"Riko-chan... tell our teacher You-chan and me had thing to do"

"Eh? What do you mean Chika-chan?"

"Riko-chan, You-chan can't be in class right now"

"But..."

"Riko-chan, Chika-chan is right... I don't want to be in class"

"See, that's why we are going somewhere else"

"I do not like the idea, but I'm gonna help you anyways, for You-chan's sake"

"Thanks Riko-chan"

"Riko-chan I love you!"

Chika-chan hugs Riko-chan.

"Should we go You-chan?"

"Yeah... but where?"

"Mmm... We can't think about that later, let's go!"

"You really never change, Chika-chan"


	11. You's Decision

"Chika-chan, where are we going?"

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?"

"Where you say... I don't know"

"Then let's just walk"

"But the bell will ring soon. We should find a place"

"Then what about the club room?"

"The club room... Yeah, let's go to the club room"

And so Chika-chan and me walk towards the club room. It's been a while since the last time I was here... It's so empty, it makes me feel sad, so quiet, usually it's not like that. The club room, the place we, Aqours, have our meetings.

"Is there any problem You-chan? "

"No, it's nothing... I was thinking about how the club room is so quiet"

"Now that you mention it... It's really weird don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, everything started because I wanted to create a School Idols club. At the start it was only You-chan and me"

"Yeah... Then Riko-chan transferred and you were so stubborn"

"I know, I know. Then the three of us did our first live, and after that Hanamaru-chan, Ruby-chan and Yoshiko-chan joined us"

"We went to Tokyo, faced defeat, but Dia-san, Kanan-chan and Mari-san joined us too"

"We really been through a lot"

"Thank you Chika-chan"

"Why?"

"If you didn't wanted to be a school idol I wouldn't meet Yoshiko-chan"

"You-chan... You really love her, right?"

I don't answer. I put my head down in the table. I close my eyes and think about all the things I been with Yoshiko-chan...

"Yes... I love her"

"Then why you didn't said yes to her in the rooftop?"

" I don't know Chika-chan... I'm afraid that I might hurt her again, that I'm not good enough, I don't want to lose her again"

I start crying.

"It's ok You-chan. Everybody is afraid of something"

Chika-chan hugs me.

"You know what, I'm afraid too. That one day I won't be with Riko-chan anymore"

"Chika-chan..."

"But you know what, when I start thinking about that I tell myself that I should stop worrying about that. I'm with Riko-chan right now, that's why I should treasure the time I spend with her."

"The time I spend with Yoshiko-chan..."

"I bet you had great times with Yoshiko-chan... And you could have more You-chan. You only need to be brave!"

"But what if..."

"Don't say what if! Instead of thinking about the what ifs you should do something"

"You are right Chika-chan. Thank you"

"No problem You-chan. We are friends after all"

"You are right, that why this is the only thing I will ever do to you"

After I say that I kiss her on the cheek.

"You-chan! "

"Sorry Chika-chan. It's just to make sure of myself... Now I can say it... I, Watanabe You loves Tsushima Yoshiko"

"I'm happy to hear that You-chan"

She hugs me again.

"Say, did you ate something?"

"Now that you mention it... I'm hungry"

"Don't worry I got you!"

Chika-chan walks towards the board we have in the club room. Behind the board there is a box, when she opens it...

"Look! My secret place to put my oranges!"

"Chika-chan you..."

"Here have some! But don't tell anybody. This is our secret"

After that, we start eating the oranges, and talk about random stuff. I feel better now, talking with my childhood friend like this, it makes me feel like a kid. Chika-chan and me, talking about random stuff while we eat oranges. After a while Chika-chan feels thirsty and says she is going to buy some drinks. Now that I'm alone in the club room I start thinking about the conversation we just had and the conversation I had with Riko-chan and Chika-chan the other day at my house...

* * *

"You-chan we have to talk"

Why... Why Chika-chan and Riko-chan are in front of my house?

"I... don't..."

"You-chan, please listen to Chika-chan"

"NO! I don't want to talk right now"

I try my best to close the door, but Chika-chan jumps on me.

"I won't let you run away from us You-chan. I want to talk with you, I want to understand you"

"You-chan, talk with us. We are your friends and we want to support you"

"Chika-chan...Riko-chan..."

Yes... They are right, we need to talk, it's the only way we can understand each other. It's the only way we can be sincere to each other.

"Come in..."

"Thanks You-chan"

They walk in, and I lead the way towards the living room. Since I been absent the whole week and I can't be in my room for long periods of time I spend most of the time in the living until my mom comes home. Also I'm here in the living so I don't forget what I did since this was the last place Yoshiko-chan was. They sit next to each other, I sit in the opposite side, facing them. We sit there, nobody says a words. I can't face them so I just looking at the floor, I just want to believe this is a bad dream, but whenever I look up. I see them, it's real, and I have to face them.

"Why you guys came?"

Somehow I'm able to at least ask that question.

"We are worried You-chan"

"I got scared when you started running out of nowhere You-chan"

"Sorry about that... but I..."

I can't say it, I can't say that I love Chika-chan, not in front of Riko-chan, her girlfriend.

"Then Yocchan started running"

"I don't know what's happening, Yoshiko-chan didn't said something either, she just asked for you"

I see... Yoshiko-chan really cares about me... She didn't mention why I escaped in the first place.

"So you guys came here without knowing"

"Yes, but You-chan..."

Riko-chan stops and Chika-chan continues.

"We want to know what's happening, we care about a lot about you, you are precious to me"

"Chika-chan..."

I'm happy, I am precious to Chika-chan, but not in a romantic way, she loves Riko-chan. And I know Chika-chan will never love me in a romantic way... I start crying, as soon I realize she will never love me, I cry.

"You-chan!"

Both Chika-chan and Riko-chan run towards me and start hugging me.

"Don't cry You-chan"

"Please don't cry, we don't want to see you like this"

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You-chan don't apologize"

"Please... just today... let me cry"

They start patting my head.

"It's ok, you can cry" Riko-chan says

"I don't like when you cry... But if crying helps you... I will let you cry, just this time" Chika-chan says while kissing my forehead.

Here we are. The girl I love, which happens to be my childhood friend Chika-chan, her girlfriend, which is my classmate and friend Riko-chan, and me, hugging each other while I cry... I never expected to be like this with them... Somehow I don't feel sad at all. After a couple of minutes I stop crying. Riko-chan ask where is the kitchen and walks away looking for water. She comes back with three glasses of water. After we drink our water I prepare myself...

"Chika-chan, Riko-chan, there is something I must tell you"

They don't answer, they are waiting for me to continue.

"Everything started the day Yoshiko-chan was acting strange..."

I started talking about how she started crying that day in my shoulder, how we started talking a lot and spending more time together, somehow I explained our plan to make Hanamaru-chan fall in love with Yoshiko-chan. I had to lie a little bit about what happened after Yoshiko-chan started looking for me, I told them that she found me in the bus stop, we came to my place, and we had a fight. I never mention that I love Chika-chan or what I did to Yoshiko-chan. Also I told them that I skipped this whole week since after my "fight" with Yoshiko-chan I got sick.

"So that happened..."

"You-chan..."

They start thinking about what I just told them. It's too much information and rather complicated. After a while Chika-chan is the first one who starts talking.

"You-chan... Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"!"

"Hey Chika-chan, why you think that?"

"I don't know... But I have a feeling that You-chan is skipping something really important"

"Chika-chan is bad to assume that, right You-chan?"

"She..."

I know. I'm full aware that I haven't said that I love Chika-chan, but how could I do that? I can't just say that I love her in front of her girlfriend... But if I don't say it, then when? I already know the answer, the more I hold back, the worse it gets, it's only pain...

"She is right Riko-chan"

"What do you mean You-chan?"

I stand up... I start walking away, and then I face them. I see both of my dearest friends sitting there. I take my time and then...

"The truth is that I..."

"Don't You-chan"

Before I finish I see Chika-chan in front of me.

"Don't say it if you don't want to. I'm sorry to make you say it"

"Chika-chan..."

I hug her and start crying again. I don't know if Chika-chan already knows, but it's better for me if I don't say it. I don't want to confess my love for Chika-chan like this. After that, the three of us talk until it's 4:45. I told them it's better if they start leaving now, so they can catch a bus. I walk them towards the entrance, both of the hug me and say goodbye. Now that I'm alone I start feeling bad again, it was good to be with them. In the end, I was unable to confess my feelings towards Chika-chan. I think is for the best and I think that Chika-chan already knows that, but she prefers to not bring that topic out. I'm happy that she knows how I feel, even if I never say it properly...

* * *

"You-chan?"

"Ah! Chika-chan, you are back"

"I been here for a while. What you were thinking?"

"Oh... I just remembered our talk we had in my place last Friday"

"I see... Did that help? Did Riko-chan and me helped you?"

"Of course you did. I'm happy to have you guys"

"I'm happy to be your friend too You-chan"

"You know, I been thinking a lot, and I think it's time to make a choice"

"Does that means you already have an answer for Yoshiko-chan?"

"I think I do"

"Are you afraid?"

"I don't want to hurt her"

"Don't worry. I know your answer is the correct one"

"Thanks Chika-chan. You and Riko-chan helped me a lot"

"I'm happy that we were useful"

"I have to find Yoshiko-chan"

"Take care You-chan... Good Luck!"

"Thanks Chika-chan"

I start walking towards the exit, we are in the club room. The whole school is in class right now, she could be in class, or she could be in the rooftop. There are a lot of places she could be. I see that Chika-chan wants to stay in the club room and while I'm closing the door I whisper " I love you Chika-chan" I don't know if she was able to hear it or no, that was my way to reassure myself that I love Yoshiko-chan.

"Wait for me Yoshiko-chan"

 


	12. Bound Together Without Love (Bad Ending)

Here it is! The first ending of Sinful Love. Remember this is the BAD ending and there will be a good ending in the future. Just a few warnings. This chapter has a LOT OF LEMON. REALLY A LOT! Now that you know it, enjoy the ending :3

* * *

I ask myself. What I did wrong? But I don't have an answer... Am I allowed to love? I got rejected by Hanamaru in my house and just a moment ago I got rejected by You, I have a lot of questions, but they don't have an answer… I keep looking at the sky, so clear, blue, no clouds… I don't mind if this sky is the last thing I see in my life… I touch my face to check if I'm crying, I'm not, I feel empty, I don't have any reason to continue right now. How many minutes I've been here? I lost track of the time, probably lunch time is over and probably Hanamaru and Ruby are worried since I'm absent, sorry guys, but I don't want to be in class, I don't want to be anywhere. I can't think properly right now, I only have You in my mind, it's not fair, she rejects and yet she is in my mind… Why You? Why don't you love me? Even if I ask that there is no answer. Hey… What if I  _make_  you fall for me? Would you love me if that happens? I know what I can do… I will make you love me and be the only person you can love… Yes, if I do that you have no other option, you will be  _mine_. Now it's not the time to think about her feelings, it's time to think about me, it's time to think about what I  _want_ and I  _want her_. I don't care if you don't love me, you will for me own sake.

* * *

"Yoshiko-chan where are you?"

It's been like 5 minutes since I left Chika-chan. I've been looking in the gym, the front entrance, restrooms, but she is nowhere. I'm getting worried, what if she went to home? I don't blame her, I left her alone, again, but I have an answer now. I must tell her my feelings for her, I don't tell her how I feel about her we can't move on… Then I noticed I never looked for her in the rooftop. What if she is still there? There is a possibility she could still be there. I start walking towards the rooftop when…

"Yoshiko-chan…"

I say her name unconscious. It seems she just left the rooftop. When I call her again I notice something different about her, I don't know what is…

* * *

After I left the rooftop I made my way towards the second-year classrooms. My plan was simple, go into You's classroom and take her out of there, but as I was on my way I see her coming in my direction. It seems she was looking for as since the first thing she says is my name. I look at her with indifferent eyes, I don't say anything, I will let her explain herself first…

"Yoshiko-chan… Is that you?"

What kind of question was that?'

"Yoshiko-chan I… We need to talk"

"Perfect. I want to talk with you too"

I take her hand.

"Let's go somewhere else. Do you mind if it's out of here?"

You look at me in disbelief.

"Are you sure? We still have classes to attend"

"I don't care about class, look at us, here we are talking in the middle of the hall. Just come with me"

I start pulling her towards the exit, I don't need her answer.

"Wait… Don't pull me…"

I stop holding her hand

"I can walk on my own…and we can't hold hands"

"Why not?"

"Because… I have my own reasons"

"Is that so? Ok, let's go"

I keep walking without looking back. We reach the entrance and I start changing my shoes when I see You standing still.

"Are you not coming?"

"Yoshiko-chan we really need to talk. I can't go with you like this"

"Why not? I just want to be with you"

"We can't be together"

"What do you mean?"

"Yoshiko-chan… I… I don't love you, I can't go out with you"

Oh… Here it is, officially this is my second rejection. But it's ok, I already knew her answer. I keep calm and ask her why.

"I still love you, may I ask why you don't love me?"

You is just standing there, like she doesn't understand the question. I bet she was expecting a different reaction.

"It's not that I hate you… But I can't love you right now"

"Why you can't?"

"I been thinking a lot, about me, about you. Before I found you in the hallways I was with Chika-chan and we talked about how I feel. About my sentiments. And I have an answer, I can't love you right now, it's not fair for you"

"Not fair for me? You say I don't love you enough?"

"No… It's not that. It's me Yoshiko-chan. I love you. But I'm not happy with myself."

"How are you not happy with yourself?"

"You see… That time in my house, I used you. I took advantage of your feelings. I used you to make me feel better. I can't forgive myself for that…"

"But I forgive you. I don't care anymore about that time"

"But I do! I care because I love you and I'm afraid that I'm still using you just to overcome Chika-chan"

"You can use me, if that works for you, use me as much as you want. I love you and that won't change"

"How can you say that? It's not fair for you…"

"Here… Let me show you how much I'm willing to sacrifice for you"

I pull her towards me. With one hand, I hold her waist and with the other one I lift her face towards mine and I kiss her. A long deep kiss. At first, she fights back, but as we continue kissing she stops fighting back and surrenders, I see my opportunity and I start using my tongue, I start exploring all parts of her mouth with my tongue. I can hear You's soft moans, she starts using her own tongue too. After our long French kiss I separate from her. I look at her, her face is red and her breathing is irregular. She touches my face and look at me, her eyes give me a look that she wants to continue. I get more aroused and we start our second round. Now instead of using my tongue, between kisses I bite her lower lip, her moans get louder and she pulls me away.

"Yoshiko-chan… Not like that…" She can barely say.

"I didn't give you permission to stop"

And like that I pull her closer than last time and I continue where I left. I don't bite her, but my tongue goes deeper this time. Her body gets weaker. I stop kissing her. I look at her again. She is just as aroused as me.

"You are not fair with me Yoshiko-chan…"

"You weren't fair with me last time… Anyways, do you believe me now? I'm willing to give you my everything"

"Yoshiko-chan… I… I don't know what to say…"

"Do you want to continue this?"

She doesn't answer, she just nods. As expected, even if she is not sure about her feelings right now, she is aroused.

"Then can we go to your place? We can continue in your house"

"Are you ok going to my place? Since last time…"

"Don't worry about that. We are going  _to do it_  anyways."

Her face turns red. She looks at me… My body in specific and now she is redder than she was. You can tell she just thought about something lewd.

"Shall we go?"

We walk towards the bus stop. During the walk we never talked, nor we held hands. Even if we were together, we just wanted company. I didn't find it unpleasant, in fact it's perfect this way, it's not like we are a couple or something, we are just… What are we anyways? I'm pretty sure we are not a couple, friends? No… We can't be friends after all we've been through. It's better if I don't ask, I don't want to spoil the moment and I need You to be in the mood to have sex. Once we reach the bus we go to our usual place, the last row. This time we aren't exactly as close as we were, but I get closer, You looks at me, at first she is bothered, then she pays no mind and looks at the window. That's my chance, I start rubbing her leg with my hand. She looks at me with a confused face by the sudden contact, before she starts talking I kiss her. I don't stop movement of my hand, now one hand is rubbing her leg and the other her breast, she tries to fight back, but pleasure is stronger. After a minute or so I stop and I look at her. Again, she has those eyes asking, "Why you stop?"

"We can continue once we are in your place"

"I… I didn't ask for it…"

"But you liked it, that's all that matters"

"Yoshiko-chan… You idiot"

She pouts and start looking at the window again. Perfect! That reaction was perfect! My plan is working, soon she will me  _mine_  and she won't be able to leave me. The trip to her house was the same as when we went to the bus stop, no talking, no contact, just two souls towards the same direction. Once we reached her house she hesitated a little before opening the door. She stepped aside and said.

"Go first"

"Thanks"

I change my shoes and once she closes the door. When she closes the door, I push her towards this and I start kissing her again, not in a gentle way, but in a forceful way, I invade her mouth with my tongue, the sudden use of my mouth took her by surprise and she lets out a soft moan. I stop for a moment and say.

"We are alone, you can be as loud as you want"

"Don't say those things…"

"Then I'll have to make you moan"

I resume my kissing, she starts using her own tongue, I didn't expect that from her, but this is good, she wants more, she wants  _me_. We continue our long French kiss  
When we separate, only a thread of saliva unites us.

"Yoshiko-chan… Not here, at least let's go to my room"

"As you wish"

This time she is faster than me and she grabs my hand and pulls me towards her room. Once we reach her room I can smell her scent in the whole room. This is bad, I get more aroused being surround by her scent that I push her in her bed. She on bottom, me on top. I have a full view of her, so exposed to me, so weak, I get crazy, my first place are her lips. I never get tired of them, but this time I bite her lower lip, her moan is louder this time, I lick her lower lip, then a quick kiss in her cheek and then her ear. Kiss, lick, kiss lick, I repeat that, You makes an erotic sound when I lick her. I unzip her uniform just a bit, I want to go slower. Her exposed collarbone and neck… It's time for payback, I start biting her collarbone and neck, making sure I leave a mark.  _My_  mark, since I bite her so hard You screams in pain, but also in pleasure. Her scream only arouses me more and I lick the marks, slowly, tasting each part of her body, her body reacts and she arches a little, it's seems she likes when I lick her. I unbutton the rest of her uniform and before my eyes...

"Huge…"

Yes, that's the only word I have to describe it, her breast is huge, if I have to compare it they are as big as Hanamaru's breast, since we usually change together in P.E. class and before the practice I had a couple of chances to see her breast. When I see You , her cheeks are red and she is probably embarrassed. She averts her gaze from mine and tries to cover her breast with her arms.

"Don't say it like that…"

She says that with a fragile tone of voice.

I give her a gently kiss in her lips and slowly I use my hand to rub her breast, the pleasure from my kiss and my hand makes You moan . Now that her arms are out of the way I take her bra off, and I see her nipples, so pink and cute, without thinking I start kissing them, then licking them. With my free hand, I start rubbing her other nipple, she moans and starts stroking my hair.

"Yoshiko-chan really loves breast"

"I love yours"

I kiss her again and with both hands I start playing with her breast with my hands, her breast is big enough that they barely fit my hand, that doesn't stop me to squeeze them and play with her nipples. After all this foreplay, I decide to take a step further. I try to take her skirt off but she suddenly stops me.

"Stop! Not… there…"

"Why not?"

"Because… It's embarrassing"

"It won't be, trust me, I want to make you feel better"

"I want to make you feel good too"

"What are you saying? I'm feeling good too, I'm happy that I can be with you like this, that's why I want to give you all the pleasure I can"

So that way you stay with me and you are mine.

"Yoshiko-chan… Thank you, I trust you"

Now with her consent I take her skirt off, You is so red that she covers her face with her hands. So cute! I put away her hands and I start kissing her, this time I start slowly and gently this way I'm telling her that she can trust me, in between the kisses I slowly remover her panties, and I start touching her, the sudden touch made You moan. She is so wet down there, I start rubbing, slowly and gently, I want to feel every detail. I try to look down there but You hugs me and says

"Don't look… It's embarrassing"

"Then were I'm supposed to look?"

"Look at me"

I look at her, I stare at her eyes, her face is red and her breathing is heavy. Without think I start kissing again while I don't stop my rubbing. Her moans grown louder and her body feels hot.

"You… I'm going in"

"Ehh!? What do you mean"

I insert two fingers inside her, You gives the loudest moan she ever made this far, her insides feel warm and narrow. My fingers feel like they are about to melt.

"Yo-Yoshiko-chan… Stop I… feel weird"

"You are so cute! I love you"

Inside her I start moving slowly, moving my fingers in and out. After I get used I start moving faster and going deeper. You start getting wetter and warmer.

"Yoshiko-chan… Don't stop I… I…"

I start kissing her again and my movement doesn't stop. You body arches and she… She comes… When I take my fingers, they are so wet and cover with her fluids. You is lying on her bed. Her breathing calmed again and she didn't take her eyes off me.

"Yoshiko-chan… I love you"

"I love you too"

I lie on her breast and I hug her, she starts stroking my hair again and she kisses my forehead.

"Hey Yoshiko-chan"

"Yeah?"

"Want to do it again?"

"With pleasure"

* * *

After that… I forgot how many times we did it. We only stopped when we couldn't continue… When I woke up it was morning, it was only 9:00 A.M. I check my cellphone and it seems I did send a message to my mom telling her that I would be sleeping at a friend's house. Also, I have a couple of messages from Zuramaru and the others. I pay no mind to them and I look for You. She is sleeping next to me, without cloths obviously, her face when she is sleeping is so cute! Without thinking I kiss her on her lips. She wakes up and draws me closer to her. After a couple of minutes, we separate from our kiss.

"Good morning You"

"Hi Yoshiko-chan… Say what time is it?"

"It's 9:10 A.M. School already started"

"I see. Want to skip today as well?"

"Yeah, we can continue what we left last night"

"You still want to do it? Yoshiko-chan is really a pervert"

"But you enjoyed it yesterday"

"That's because it as Yoshiko-chan who did it with me"

She kisses me.

"Yoshiko-chan… What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's our relationship? Are we dating?"

"That… I…"

"You know… I told you that I can't love you, even if we did it yesterday there is something inside me that it's not comfortable yet. I can't date you"

"I see… Well, even if we are not dating, we can still do this occasionally, right?"

"That's… Is it ok?"

"Of course, listen, I love you and I don't think I can love anyone but you. And I'm pretty sure the same goes for you. Even if you say that you can't date me, it's not like you can date Chika or anyone else"

"You… Yes, you are right, Chika-chan is dating Riko-chan and I still love you… but…"

"It's ok, we don't need a name to our relationship. We are just friends that occasionally have sex"

"Don't put it like that…"

"But it's the truth. Anyways, what should we do?"

"Do what?"

"I mean, it's morning, should we have breakfast or you want to do it?"

"We can have breakfast later"

"That what I wanted to hear"

And thus, our relationship starts. The next day we go to school like usual, at the Aqours practice everybody start asking us if we are dating or not. You and I promised that we are going to pretend that we are a normal couple in front of them. So, every day in school and after school we must pretend we are a couple, when we are alone we just follow our lust and we use each other's bodies to satisfy our needs. I'm happy with this life style, we have no compromised, no stupid dates or anniversaries. You is happy with that too and that is what matters. Occasionally, we sometimes skip school or Aqours practices. It's been one year since then, You is in third year and she is almost graduating. I'm in second year. In school, we are known as one of the most popular couples, You is really popular among all the classes and somehow I'm popular among the first years. It's a pain been so popular at school, we both have to deal with fangirls and we have to pretend we are a healthy couple not only in front of our Aqours friends, but in front of the whole school. Graduation was near, and one day You asked me to meet her at the rooftop.

"So... What do you want to talk about? Another confession from your fans?"

"No… Not this time, Yoshiko, we should talk"

Talk? It's weird when she asks me to just talk when we are alone, we usually let our bodies talk, also since we barely had any talk as good friends she stopped using the "chan" with me.

"What's the deal now?"

"Yoshiko, I think we should stop doing what we were doing"

"What!?"

What is she thinking? Stop our relationship. This must be joke.

"What are you talking about You!? You want to throw away our relationship! Why?"

"Yoshiko, I'm graduating in a few months, and I'm going to college"

"And? We can still see each other"

"No. We can't. I want to stop this, it's not healthy for us"

"What do you mean? Isn't this what we wanted?"

"Yeah, I know. A year ago, I said that, but now…"

"What? You got tired of me? Is the sex not good anymore? Didn't you were the one who told me you can't love anybody else?"

"No, It's not that. There is no way I will get tired of you, but there is some truth about your words. I can't love anymore. Not Chika-chan, not you, nobody."

"And! I'm the same you know. You are the only one for me"

"I'm happy to hear that Yoshiko"

"Then we don't have to stop. I don't care if you don't love me, you can still use me"

"Yoshiko I'm moving"

"What?"

"After I graduate from here. I'm moving"

"Moving… Where?"

"Away, I don't know where."

"But why?"

"Because we can't continue like this. I need a break to think about myself, I have to find a new place"

"You are just running away"

"Yoshiko might be right. Probably I'm just afraid and I want to run away. But I must do this. If I don't move, I won't grow up as a person"

"So that's your decision… Are you really sure?"

"Not really, but I think this is the best way to move on"

"Even if I beg, you won't stop, right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Yoshiko"

I get closer to her… There is that "I'm sorry" again. I hate when she says that. I raise my hand but… I can't slap her… Instead I just kiss her. I thought she would separate us but she doesn't want to. Instead she hugs me and start touching my breast.

"You really want to do it here?"

"It might be our last time. Why don't we finish here? The place were Yoshiko confessed to me and I run away"

"What a twisted place to end"

You push me towards a bench. She unbuttons my uniform, exposing my breast, and start playing with them. She is way better now than she was when we started. She squeezes my breast and bites my nipples. She has total control over me. While she is doing that to me I unbutton her uniform as well and I exposed her huge breast. They have grown a little bit. I start doing what she loves, I draw her closer to me and I lick her ear. She moans. As a revenge, she stops playing with my breast and goes down. Without being gentle she puts her fingers inside me… I feel how she moves her fingers inside me, she hits the right places. I start touching her breast, violently and biting her neck. We continue like this until one of us gives into pleasure. I think I'm getting weaker, her fingers inside of me make me weak.

"You I… I…"

"Don't stop Yoshiko, me too I…"

I kiss her and she goes faster. We let a loud moan and our bodies arches at the same time. I hug her until our breathing returns to normal. She is the first one to stand up. She starts buttoning her uniform.

"I think this is the good bye"

"So this is how it ends…"

"It was fun Yoshiko, pretending to be a couple"

"If you liked that much, we should stop pretending and be a real one"

"That won't be possible, maybe… Just maybe if things were different back then, if I answered different, we could be a normal couple"

"I would really like to see that"

"Yes, me too… Thanks Yoshiko, for everything"

"You…"

She starts walking away. And there I am, in a bench, without my panties and my uniform unbuttoned. Just looking how she goes away from me again. Things haven't changed at all, just like once year ago when I confessed to her and she ran away, I just stood there. I'm still the same… I drop a small tear from my eyes. I wipe my face and fix my uniform and I walk away from the rooftop. Since that day I stopped meeting with You and we barely had any contact. The graduation day came and I didn't assist her graduation, that's what she wanted, and I think it was for the best of us. The next day I got a message from Lily and she told me that You left that morning, I asked her if she knew where You is going and Lily said she didn't said a word about her new location.

* * *

My third years starts and now that everybody thinks I'm single. I'm one of the most popular girls in school, just like what I wished for in first year. All the second and first year's girls know me. About Tsushima Yoshiko, the ex-girlfriend of Watanabe You, and ex-member of Aqours, close friend of one of the cutest couples of the school RubyMaru and people says sometimes the Principal talks in private with her. Those just a few of the rumors about me… Well that's the truth, kind of… Since now I'm popular at school I'm never alone. I don't eat my lunch with Ruby or Zuramaru since they are dating and I don't want to get in the way, I do sometimes help them with the student council activities and that's all. Most of the times a group of second years or first years wants to have lunch with me, there is no way I will reject them since I have to keep my popularity. Even with their company I still feel alone, I tried everything to feel something, sometimes I flirt with the girls or I ask them if they want to go on a date with me, of course, I don't kiss them or anything related to have sex. But it doesn't help I feel empty, alone. Sometimes at lunch Mari ask me if we can eat together at the old club room. The talks I have with Mari help me a lot, since she is the principal she is always around the school and she is aware of my popularity, but she also knows that I feel lonely, that's why sometimes she asks me to go and talk with her in the club room.

"Thanks for coming Yoshiko"

"No, thanks to you Mari. Talking with you really helps me"

"Ara! Are you trying to flirt with me? You know I can't resist your body"

She starts groping my breast.

"Oh my! They have grown so big! I'm so proud of you"

"Don't say it!"

Indeed, my body has grown a lot, after I started my third year it was my turn to grow up! My breast got bigger, I got taller than Mari and my body style improved a lot.

"Also, you know a student can't flirt with the principal and there is no way I will flirt with the fiancée of the next leader of the Kurosawa family"

"So, you know about me and Dia"

"Yeah Ruby told me about that, but what about Kanan? I thought the three of you were dating"

"Of course she is included, in the surface it's only a wedding between the Kurosawa and the Ohara. When Dia is officially the next leader, we will include Kanan with us"

"And the three of you will be together forever, a happy ending, right?"

"That's how it's planned. Kanan also approves this plan. If she didn't then we had to figure out a different plan"

"For example?"

"We could just run away… But that won't be possible for one reason"

"Dia and Ruby…"

"Yes, Dia doesn't want Ruby to be the next head of the Kurosawa, Dia only wishes for Ruby's happiness. If she wants to achieve that Dia needs to be the leader, so Ruby can choose her own path"

"That Dia… A siscon until the end"

"Well that one of her traits that Kanan and I love about her!"

"If you guys like it then it's ok"

"But we are not here to talk about me. It's about you Yoshiko"

"Me? I'm perfectly fine"

"Yoshiko, I know you been dating multiple girls this past months"

"How… How you know that?"

"Well, I'm the principal after all. But you already know that's not the issue"

"I know, I know… Mari have you talked with You? And do you know if Dia or Kanan have talked with her?"

"I talked with her once. I can't tell you what she asked me, but you can figure it out. Then for Dia and Kanan. Yes. They had talked with her once a couple of months ago"

"Is that so…"

"Has You contacted you?"

"Just once…Three months after she moved. She told me she is in Tokyo right now."

"Then you already know… Do you want to look for her?"

"Right now? I can't. I didn't two years ago when I confessed to her, there is no point doing it now, besides…"

"Besides"

"I think she wants the same. I bet she wants to be alone, away from us, that's why she doesn't communicate with us that often"

"Are you ok with that?"

"I'm not, there is no way I could be. But there is nothing I can do, it's her own decision"

"Perhaps you are right"

We finish our meal and the bell rings

"Well time to go to class. Thanks again Mari"

"No problem Yoshiko. I'm here to help you. If you need any help you know where to find me"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Good. You can also count on Dia and Kanan, they will be glad to help you"

"Send my regards to Dia and Kana too"

"I will"

"Oh! And Mari"

"Yes?"

"It's Yohane"

We both laugh. It's been a while since I said that. I stopped calling myself Yohane since You left. But somehow talking with Mari reminded me when I was part of Aqours and my Fallen Angel side. After that day everything went as normal, I started talking more with the ex-members of Aqours, and my school days went as usual. My graduation was close and I was preparing myself to start college. I wasn't sure where I wanted to study, maybe some place near Numazu since I can't leave the town where I met You. I don't want to be like her and throw away those memories. The day of my graduation came, everything was so emotive. Chika, Lily, Dia and Kanan were present too. Officially all Aqours members have graduated. We decided will have a party to celebrate our graduation this weekend. On my way home, in the bus stop I found somebody I never expected to see again. You was there, she looked more mature than last time. She was the same height I was, her body was almost the same as mine, but something in her looked more mature.

"Congratulations for graduating Yoshiko"

"You… What… Why?"

"I came to town to say hello"

"Since when are you here!?"

"I arrived today. I haven't told anybody, you are the first person to see me"

"Then we should go and see the others… Also you should also join us this weekend too!"

"Yoshiko…"

"Are you tired?"

"Can we talk in your place?"

"Sure"

We waited for the bus, in the bus we talked about my third year in school, we never mentioned something related to her. We both knew that we should safe that talk in my place. When we reached my apartment we went to my room.

"It's the same as I remember"

"Yeah I didn't want to change the decoration"

"Yoshiko, about us…"

"Don't talk. I know"

I get closer to her and I kiss her for the first time in a while… How long have I waited for her? It's been a while since I kissed her that it feels like the first time. She kissed me back, as expected she also wanted to do it. We both yearned for each other. Our kiss last for a couple of minutes until she starts unbuttoning my uniform and she suddenly stops

"So big… Yoshiko has grown a lot"

"You like it?"

"I'm fascinated"

She starts groping my breast, it seems she didn't expect my growth and now she is enjoying herself. I don't hold back either and I take her shirt off too. Her body is the same as the one she had one year ago but something is different, and I can't tell what is it. I hug her, connecting our bodies, our nipples rub each other and it feels amazing, I start kissing her and just like the old times after a couples of kisses I go and attack her neck but… There I found a hickey… So You has been with other people recently… I don't want to ruin the moment so instead of biting her I push her down and kiss her belly. Good, no marks here, I'll be sure to leave a lot of marks here. I kiss, bite and lick her belly while You scratches my back. I love when she does that. After a while I remove her panties and I start licking that place… She is so wet down there, I start slowly then I put my tongue inside her. She moans and puts her hands in my head, making sure I don't stop. I try to reach the deepest parts of her with my tongue, she is so wet and hot that I'm unable to stop, until I feel she reached her climax and comes in my mouth… My mouth is full of her juices, it's been a while since I had this taste that I swallow it. We do it like crazy that day… It's been a while since I had sex. We both wanted each other bodies, we spent the whole day doing it like the old times… When I wake up You is not there and it's morning already. I start looking for her and she is in my kitchen doing breakfast.

"Good morning Yoshiko"

"Hi there, You, I thought you left"

"I don't have a place to go back"

"What you mean?"

"I don't want to Tokyo now, I want to stay here for a couple of days"

"I see. Then that means you can come and meet the others this weekend"

"Maybe, first we need to talk"

"You still want to talk?"

"Yes, you need to listen to me first"

"Fine… But first let me put some cloths on me first. I don't want to talk with you while you are looking at my body"

"It's your fault for growing up like that you know"

"It's not!"

After I go back to my room and put some cloths I sit on the table. You is sitting in front of me. I let her start the talk.

"Yoshiko… You noticed the mark in my neck, right?"

"Yes, I did. Mind giving me an explanation?"

"Since I left Uchiura. You all have been in my mind, especially you Yoshiko, so I started going to clubs, meeting people at my college and stuff. Sometimes I hook up with the person I meet. But nothing worked, you were always on my mind. It has to be you so I can feel good"

"I see… I don't know how to feel about that"

"What about you? Haven't you had any experience like that?"

"I never went that far. Only a couple of dates, but no kisses or sex"

"I see… I'm sorry for being like this Yoshiko"

"Don't apologize, I don't like it, but there is nothing I can do, you already did it, and it's not like we are together or something"

"Yoshiko… I still feel bad for doing that. That's the reason I'm here"

"And that is?"

"Yoshiko, come and live in Tokyo with me"

"Wha… What!? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. Please come with me"

"This… This is sudden and…"

"You can live with me, I have an apartment and I can start working so you don't have to worry"

"But… I have to think about this… It's too sudden"

"You can study in my college too! Please Yoshiko, be with me"

"I… I'll think about it. When are you leaving?"

"This Monday"

"Then I'll give you my answer after the party"

"Thanks Yoshiko"

After that she called her parents and told them that she is in town. That afternoon she left my home and went to her parent's house. The next few days I think about her proposal, I'm not sure if I can leave Uchiura like that. I mean, I think my mom will support my decision, she always knew that I always aimed for a different place to live. Also, I'm happy that You wants to live with me, but will this work? It's been a year since she left Uchiura, she comes out of nowhere and ask me to go with her… Was a year all she needed to realize she needs me? I can't help to think about all the possibilities, but I must have an answer the day of the party…

* * *

The day of the party came. Mari rented the whole hotel she lives. Everybody was surprised when I arrived with You. Chika and Lily cried when they saw her, well, everybody. It's been a while since all nine members of Aqours were together. The lobby was huge for just 9 persons, and Mari also ordered a lot of food, she even also included some liquor.

"We are all underage Mari-san! What are you thinking?"

"Come on Dia… We are among friends, and it's not a part without liquor. A drink won't do any bad ok?"

"Mari-san don't be irresponsible. Don't you think the same Kanan-san?"

"Sorry Dia. I support Mari this time, it's good to relax once in a while"

We all drink at least one cup. Dia was the only one who didn't drink. Ruby didn't drink because she said she didn't like the flavor, Zuramaru said she won't drink because she feels it's wrong to do it underage. Chika got wasted after the first glass. Lily only drink a couple since she had to take care of Chika. You seemed to be accustomed and she was fine. It was my first time drinking this kind of beverage but somehow, I managed to drink a couple of them. Mari and Kanan drank like crazy, all due to Mari's fault, they even started to make up in front of everybody, until Dia stopped them and took them to Mari's room. Lily said she has to take Chika home and they left. Ruby and Zuramaru also left. It was only me and You. We decide to take a stroll near the beach before going home, but I must give her an answer today.

"You, I've been thinking about your proposal"

"I see… Then, what's your answer?"

"I… I think I'll take your offer"

"Really! I'm happy Yoshiko"

"But, I'm only going because it was you whom I gave my everything. You were the one that I loved the most, you betrayed me, you threw away my feelings two years ago. Now I have nothing, I can't love anybody else and you can't. It's simple we have to be together, even if we don't want to, but you already figured out that"

"You realized as well… Yes, I don't love you as I did two years ago, I don't know if I really loved you that time. And now I have nothing. Yoshiko, you are the one who can give me what I need, even if I don't want to"

"Are going back to pretend we are a couple?"

"There is no need to do that. We can say we are just roommates"

"Fair enough. What about relationships?"

"You know we can't have any normal relationships. So it's only Yoshiko and me"

"You are right… When are we leaving? This Monday?"

"I can wait until Wednesday"

"Good, that way I can tell my mom about this and say good bye"

"Then it's decided, want to go to my place?"

"You sure you don't want to be alone? We will be living together for a long time from now on"

"Yeah… You are right. See you later Yoshiko"

"Ok, good night"

You walk away, I'm alone at the beach. I write YouHane in the sand using my finger, but it's erased by the waves… Just like my love for her, it was there for a moment, but when I blinked I didn't love her anymore and she disappeared.

"I guess I should go home"

After the party day, I told my mom my plans to going to Tokyo, at first she didn't liked the idea, but then I told her that there was a good college in there and I'll be living with You, who also attends that college. After a couple of discussions, she accepted. The day of our departure came. I told everybody that I was leaving with You. All Aqours members where there. Chika and Lily hugged You and they promised to be on contact more often. Ruby and Zuramaru hugged me as well and we promised the same, then we had our last group hug…

* * *

It's been two years since that day. I been living with You ever since. We attend the same college and we have part-time jobs so we can rent our own apartment and have money for the food and stuff. It's been rough every day, but somehow live with her made things easier. We barely have any fights and in the end, we forgive each other and have sex all day. Slowly You started to forgive herself since she was the one who dragged me with her. I never blame her, in fact, I'm happy since this past two years helped me to start loving her again, just like I did years ago. In our own way, we started to forgive each other and start loving ourselves more. My relationship with everybody else also changed. The first year I talked with the Aqours members in Uchiura once a month, but now we barely talk since I have a lot to deal with and I stopped texting them or calling them. That's how is my life now, but I don't regret my choice. This is punishment and my sin, our sin with You. The sin of two girls who tried to love and take love away, the ones who deceived themselves and cheated. That's our "Sinful Love" stay together without love. But I'm here on my own volition and I understand I deserve this, but I decided to believe in You once more and will follow her and support her in any decision. And I have a dream, it's stupid to dream this, but I still think it's possible. That one day I will truly love her.

* * *

That's it… That's all I wanted to write about the bad ending. I know this chapter was long and had a lot of lemon, but hey! It's the last one we should enjoy it, right? About the ending itself. Maybe some of you may not feel it's not "bad" enough or it lacked something tragic, to be honest, I really like it and I'm proud of it. It's not bad enough, but it's not happy either. Yohane and You are together, yes, but they don't really love each other, they are together because they don't have any option. What they did to each other can be removed that easy and they have to carry with that "Sin" with them. Also remember, this is only the first ending, there is one ending left! Anyways I'm happy if you followed this story until the end, and please let me know any comments you have about the story. I want to grow as a writer so I can write better stories for everybody!


	13. Our Eternal Love (Good Ending)

This is it guys… The official final chapter of Sinful Love. The Good Ending is here. First, let me thanks you guys for following my story all these months. This is my first long fanfic and I hope it's not the only one… Please, enjoy the reading as always A LOT OF LEMON IS COMING!

* * *

I ask myself. What I did wrong? But I don't have an answer... Am I allowed to love? I got rejected by Hanamaru in my house and just a moment ago I got rejected by You, I have a lot of questions, but they don't have an answer… I keep looking at the sky, so clear, blue, no clouds… I don't mind if this sky is the last thing I see in my life… I touch my face to check if I'm crying, but I already know... I'm crying, I'm sad. I love You so much that I can't help myself. How many minutes I've been here? I lost track of time. I think is better if I return to my classroom. I can't be here anymore. I stand up and start going to my classroom. I went downstairs. It was still lunch time, I thought about skipping classes, but somehow, I started walking towards my class. On my way, I found Zuramaru and Ruby and they had a worried face. I don't know what's happening so I tried to call them out.

"Hey guys. Why the long face?"

"YOSHIKO-CHAN!"

Both hug me. What's happening?

"You took too long zura!"

"What are you talking?"

"Hanamaru-chan and Ruby were looking for you since you took too much time in the teacher's office"

"So, Ruby-chan and Maru went there and our teacher told us you talked with You-chan and then you never arrived at out classroom zura"

"I see… Sorry for make you worry guys"

"Did something happen Yoshiko-chan?"

"Well… yeah"

"You want to talk about that zura?"

"Yes, it might help me. Can we go somewhere?"

"Any place in mind zura?"

"Ruby knows! We can go to the library, since nobody uses it"

"That's a good idea Ruby-chan! Let's go zura!"

We go to the library and just like Ruby said. Nobody was there, perfect, this is what I needed. We sit on our usual place. Ruby and Zuramaru sit next to each other. I sit facing them. When I loved Zuramaru I always wanted to be the one sitting next to her, but now I'm just happy that they are together.

"I guess you guys want to know, right?"

"We won't force you Yoshiko-chan"

"If you really want to talk. We will listen zura"

"I appreciate your concern… Ok. I'll start from the beginning"

I explain them about how I met You in the teacher's office, her reaction when she saw me. My confession in the rooftop and how she ran away and what I did afterwards. They listened to me quietly at some point they held my hands. It really helped me.

"So that happened zura"

"Yoshiko-chan, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… I don't want to be in class, but I don't want to go home"

"Then we should stay here zura!"

"Here? In the library, you sure Zuramaru?"

"Yes! Nobody ever comes here. Maru can stay with you Yoshiko-chan zura"

"Ruby too. I want to be here with Yoshiko-chan too"

"Ruby…Zuramaru… Thank you"

I hug them and I start crying…

* * *

"Yoshiko-chan where are you?"

It's been like 5 minutes since I left Chika-chan. I've been looking in the gym, the front entrance, restrooms, but she is nowhere. I'm getting worried, what if she went to home? I don't blame her, I left her alone, again, but I have an answer now. I must tell her my feelings for her, I don't tell her how I feel about her we can't move on… Then I noticed I never looked for her in the rooftop. What if she is still there? There is a possibility she could still be there. I start walking towards the rooftop, but I stop myself in the entrance of the rooftop. I don't what should I say or do when I see her, Yoshiko-chan might still be there. What if she is crying? She must be crying, I ran away when she confessed her love to me. Am I in the right to come here? I stare at the door for a couple of minutes until I gather all the might I have and I open it, but…

"She… She's not here…"

I look around the rooftop and there is no trace of her. It was too naïve for me to think this, there was no way she would stay still. But I can't give up! She could still be around the school, besides there are still some places she could be. But where? Is there a place I haven't looked? While I was walking in the hallways I found my answer

"The Library!'

Yes, she could be in the library. Just like that one time, she was there with Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan. I haste my pace and go towards the library. When I open the door I…

"Yoshiko-chan!"

* * *

We spent the time talking about random stuff. Lunch was over and Zuramaru and Ruby insisted in staying here with me. I didn't want them to skip classes, but I'm also happy that they are worried about me. Everything was perfect, until…

"Yoshiko-chan!"

"!"

I don't know why, but You was here in the library, a closer look at her and she was sweating, probably she was running, but here in the school, why? Was she looking for me? Why would she do that? I don't understand what's happening, but when I notice Zuramaru and Ruby are in front of me to "cover" me.

"You-chan I'm sorry but Maru thinks you should leave zura"

"Yoshiko-chan is not feeling good, please leave her to us You-chan"

Zuramaru and Ruby are defending me. This is such a blessing. I'm happy that I have such good friends.

"Ruby-chan, Hanamaru-chan, please let me talk with Yoshiko-chan. I need to tell her something"

"That won't be possible zura"

"Please! I must talk with her"

"You-chan… Ruby… I'm sorry, but if Yoshiko-chan doesn't want to, we won't let you"

"Ruby-chan is right zura!"

"Yoshiko-chan, please. I have an answer for you…"

I don't know if I want to hear it, I don't know what to do. Should I trust her once more? If I still love her I should take the right decision. If they love I had for her was real, I should be able to listen her and forgive her, right?

"Zuramaru, Ruby, thanks. It's ok, I also want to talk with her"

"If Yoshiko-chan says that zura"

"Ruby and Hanamaru-chan will return to class, ok?"

They walk outside, leaving me alone with You. At first, she doesn't know what to do or say. She just looks at me, I find this embarrassing.

"Hey, you can take a sit…"

"Oh… Yes!"

She hesitates coming closer to me, and in a clumsy way she pulls a chair. This makes me giggle, I've never seen her being that clumsy. She noticed my smile and she just pout in return, she can be so childish if she wants.

"Don't laugh Yoshiko-chan. I'm nervous, ok?"

"Same here, the girl I just confessed and ran way a couple of minutes ago is now with me alone in the library"

"Sorry for running away"

"It's my fault too. We haven't talked in a week, and the first thing we talk is me confessing my desperate love"

"Don't say it like that…"

She grabs my hands and looks at me

"Yoshiko-chan I have an answer for you"

I don't know if I want to hear it, I won't be able to hold myself back if she rejects me.

"Please, don't, just forget it, ok? Let's forget everything and try to start over"

"I don't want that"

"Eh?"

"I don't want to forget our time together, there's no way I could do that"

"But…"

"Yoshiko-chan. If we are going to start over, we are going to start together, but not as friends"

"You don't want to be my friend…"

"Yes. I can't see you my friend. Because I… I love you Yoshiko-chan"

"!"

"I want to be your girlfriend Yoshiko-chan. I love you. I don't want to cut ties with you"

"Then why you run in the first place?"

"Because I was afraid. That was my own insecurity"

"I… Don't you think you can trick a fallen angel like that!"

"Then what I'm supposed to do to make you believe me"

"… Think that yourself…"

There is now way I'm telling her to kiss me! You think for a moment and then she starts getting closer… I… I kiss her… We start kissing in the library while holding hands. It's a warm, gentle and lovely kiss. A kiss full of affection.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I always believed in you"

I kiss her again.

"Yoshiko-chan… Is it ok if we go further?"

"HERE!?"

"Not here! We could go… to my place…"

"That's a perfect idea"

I text Ruby telling her that I will be skipping classes today. You do the same and she text Chika the she will be going home early. All the way to the bus stop we hold hands and we talk about random stuff. We are just enjoying ourselves, being happy to be together. In the bus, we sit in our usual place, the last row, but this time is different, usually we sit next to each other, but not that close. Right now, You is invading my whole personal space. She has her head leaning in my shoulder, her arm around my waist. Of course, I don't waste this opportunity and I pull her closer. She lifts her head a little, I turn her around and look straight into her eyes. Inevitably our faces get closer and we kiss. We separate, we look again, and I see You smiling, I also smile and hug her with more strength… Once we reached her house she hesitates a little bit before opening. I get closer to her and I put my hand on her shoulder, she places her hand on top of mine and opens the door. She steps aside and says.

"Go first"

"Thanks"

I change my shoes. When she closes the door, I push her towards this and I start kissing her again, not in a gentle way, but in a lustful way. I invade her mouth with my tongue, the sudden use of my tongue took her by surprise and she lets out a soft moan. She pulls me closer and starts using her own. This turns me on and I start touching her.

"Hey… can't you wait once we reach my room?"

"Sorry, but you are so cute. I've been holding back since we are in the bus, you know?"

"The same goes for me… Here let's go"

I know You has a lot of stamina, and she practices weight lifting, but I didn't expect she will be able to carry me in bride style all the way to her room. Now I love her more than I did! Once we reach her room she gently places me in her bed and she kiss me. Ever since we entered her room I can smell her scent in the whole room, it's even stronger since I'm on her bed. I get more aroused by thinking that I'm on the place where You sleeps every day and I'm with her! While she kisses me, I manage to switch places. Now I'm on top and she is on bottom. I have a full view of her, so exposed to me, so weak, I get crazy, my first place are her lips. I never get tired of them, but this time I bite her lower lip, her moan is louder this time, I lick her lower lip, then a quick kiss in her cheek and then her ear. Kiss, lick, kiss lick, I repeat that. You let out an erotic sound when I lick her. I unzip her uniform just a bit, I want to go slower. Her exposed collarbone and neck… I haven't forgot what she did to me last time, I don't hold a grudge against her or anything like that, but I want to let her feel how I felt… It's time for payback, I start biting her collarbone and neck, since I bite her so hard You screams in pain, but also in pleasure. Her scream only arouses me more and I lick the marks, slowly, tasting each part of her body, her body reacts and she arches a little, it's seems she likes when I lick her. I unzip the rest of her uniform and before my eyes...

"Huge…"

Yes, that's the only word I have to describe it, her breast is huge, if I have to compare it they are as big as Hanamaru's breast, since we usually change together in P.E. class and before the practice I had a couple of chances to see her breast. When I see You, her cheeks are red and she is probably embarrassed. She averts her gaze from mine and tries to cover her breast with her arms.

"Don't say it like that…"

She says that with a fragile tone of voice.

I give her a gently kiss in her lips and slowly I use my hand to rub her breast, the pleasure from my kiss and my hand makes You moan . Now that her arms are out of the way I take her bra off, and I see her nipples, so pink and cute, without thinking I start kissing them, then licking them. With my free hand, I start rubbing her other nipple, she moans and starts stroking my hair.

"Yoshiko-chan really loves breast"

"I love yours"

I kiss her again and with both hands I start playing with her breast with my hands, her breast is big enough that they barely fit my hand, that doesn't stop me to squeeze them and play with her nipples. After all this foreplay, I decide to take a step further. I try to take her skirt off but she suddenly stops me.

"Stop! Not… there…"

"Why not?"

"Because… It's embarrassing"

"It won't be, trust me, I want to make you feel better"

"I want to make you feel good too"

"What are you saying? I'm feeling good too, I'm happy that I can be with you like this, that's why I want to give you all the pleasure I can"

"Yoshiko-chan… Thank you, I trust you"

Now with her consent I take her skirt off. You is so red that she covers her face with her hands. So cute! I put away her hands and I start kissing her, this time I start slowly and gently this way I'm telling her that she can trust me, in between the kisses I slowly remover her panties, and I start touching her, the sudden touch made You moan. She is so wet down there, I start rubbing, slowly and gently, I want to feel every detail. I try to look down there but You hugs me and says

"Don't look… It's embarrassing"

"Then were I'm supposed to look?"

"Look at me"

I look at her, I stare at her eyes, her face is red and her breathing is heavy. Without think I start kissing again while I don't stop my rubbing. Her moans grown louder and her body feels hot.

"You… I'm going in"

"Ehh!? What do you mean"

I insert two fingers inside her, You gives the loudest moan she ever made this far, her insides feel warm and narrow. My fingers feel like they are about to melt.

"Yo-Yoshiko-chan… Stop I… feel weird"

"You are so cute! I love you"

Inside her I start moving slowly, moving my fingers in and out. After I get used I start moving faster and going deeper. You start getting wetter and warmer.

"Yoshiko-chan… Don't stop I… I…"

I start kissing her again and my movement doesn't stop. You body arches and she… She comes… When I take my fingers, they are so wet and cover with her fluids. You is lying on her bed. Her breathing calmed again and she didn't take her eyes off me.

"Yoshiko-chan… I love you"

"I love you too"

I lie on her breast and I hug her, she starts stroking my hair again and she kisses my forehead.

"Hey Yoshiko-chan"

"Yeah?"

"Want to do it again?"

"With pleasure"

After that… I forgot how many times we did it, the only thing I remember that every time we did it we felt special, we felt loved, we were one. We only stopped when we couldn't continue… When I woke up it was morning, it was only 9:00 A.M. I check my cellphone and it seems I did send a message to my mom telling her that I would be sleeping at a friend's house. Also, I have a couple of messages from Zuramaru and the others. I reply the messages and I tell them that everything went perfect with You and I thank them for their concern and support. After I finish replying all the messages I see that You is sleeping. She is sleeping next to me, without cloths obviously, her face when she is sleeping is so cute! Without thinking I kiss her on her lips. She wakes up and draws me closer to her. After a couple of minutes, we separate from our kiss.

"Good morning You"

"Hi Yoshiko-chan… Say what time is it?"

"It's 9:10 A.M. School already started"

"I see. Want to skip today as well?"

"Yeah, we can continue what we left last night"

"You still want to do it? Yoshiko-chan is really a pervert"

"But you enjoyed it yesterday"

"That's because it was Yoshiko-chan who did it with me"

She kisses me and… she starts crying, why?

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm so happy. I never thought I could be like this with Yoshiko-chan… It doesn't feel real… I'm afraid that this is only a dream and when I wake up I'm alone again"

"Don't say that. This fallen angel is real, I'm here, with you. Here, let me prove you how much I love you"

I hug her and I let her head rest in my chest while I stroke her hair. I can feel she is touching my back

"See. I'm real. I won't go anywhere"

"Thank you, Yoshiko-chan. I love you" You replies softly.

You lift her head and ask in an innocent way

"Yoshiko-chan, what are we?"

I don't know why, but I blush at the question and my heart beats so fast

"You are Yohane favorite little demon. My eternal companion"

You blush a little and chuckles

"As expected of Yoshiko-chan. Then that means you are my girlfriend, right?"

I feel so embarrassed that I kiss.

"You can say that too if you want…"

"Yoshiko-chan. I want you to say it too"

"Ehh!? Why? I just told you that you are… My eternal companion"

"And I'm happy for that, but I want you to tell me that I'm yours, that Watanabe You is your girlfriend"

You looks at me with puppy eyes… I can't resist… Even if it's embarrassing

"You are my girlfriend… I won't give you to anybody. You can't look at anybody, from now on You will always look at me, you will only flirt with me… because I'm yours and you are mine. I'm your girlfriend"

Somehow, I managed to say that while looking at her, her face is red as a tomato and I can tell mine is red too. We decide to stop this awkward silence with a kiss while holding hands…

"Yoshiko-chan, what do you want to do?"

"Do what?"

"I mean. It's morning, do you want to have breakfast?"

"Breakfast can wait… I want to be like this with you"

"Me too Yoshiko-chan"

* * *

And thus, our relationship starts. The next day we go to school like usual, at the Aqours practice everybody start asking us if we are dating or not. You and I told them that now we are dating, everybody was so happy for us, Mari even wanted to throw a party to celebrate my relationship with You. Everybody is so supportive about our relationship, but they also warn us that we should try to not be so lovely-dovey at school. I can manage that, but that wasn't possible since You couldn't hold herself back. So, every day in school and after school we are one of the most popular couples. When we are alone it gets better. All that You can't do to me in front of everybody she does it in private. I'm happy with this life style, we start having dates, we spend time alone after school and weekends. You is happy with that too and that is what matters. Since You is in the swimming club as well sometimes I go and look at her practice, after those practices we go out on a date but one day…

"Have I told you before how hot you look in your swimsuit?"

I was in the changing room with You. Nobody was there since the other members of the swimming club along with me prepared this.

"Yo-Yoshiko-chan! What are you doing here?"

I don't know why but You feels embarrassed and cover her body, well that's useless since I already know her body.

"You know what I'm doing here. I'm waiting you to go out in our date"

"I know, but can't you wait outside!? Besides what if somebody comes…"

"Don't worry I locked the door (false) Nobody will come"

"But…"

"Besides, how you expect me to wait when you look so damn good"

I push her towards her locker and I start kissing her. She doesn't fight back and puts her arms around my neck and push me closer towards her

"Yoshiko-chan will look good on this too"

"I won't! A school swimsuit is not appropriate for a fallen angel"

"Please…"

Again, those puppy eyes. She knows I'm weak against those.

"Fine…"

"Yay! Thank you Yoshiko-chan"

She gives me a swimsuit, I turn around and start changing when…

"Not like that Yoshiko-chan. Here, let ME help you"

"What!? No, I can do it by myself"

But even if I protested she won the fight and I let her change me… She slowly removes my clothes and teases me while taking my underwear off. For a while she just stares at my naked body and I can't cover… This is so embarrassing, even if we have sex from time to time I still feel embarrassed when she is… STARING at me like that. She snaps of her trance and slowly puts me on the swimsuit while purposely touching my chest and butt.

"As expected you really look good Yoshiko-chan!"

"You think so…?"

I can't help but to compare our bodies. Her body way more developed than mine. Her swimsuit is too tight for her and it highlights her breast and butt. While I have some style and body, it's nothing compared to her.

"Don't worry Yoshiko-chan. You are in first year, you will grow up eventually"

"But if I grow up. You will grow up as well!"

I start kissing her while touching her breasts and butt. They feel so different with the swimsuit on…

"Yoshiko-chan! At least let me take it off"

"I'm sorry but that won't happen…"

And so, we spend our date time in that changing room…

* * *

It's been one year since we started dating. You is in third year and she is almost graduating. I'm in second year. In school, we are known as one of the most popular couples. You is really popular among all the classes and somehow I'm popular among the first years. It's a pain been so popular at school, we both have to deal with fangirls, but we don't care, my bonds with You are strong enough that some random girls will never break. Also, People around You is expecting a lot from her since she is the captain of the swimming cub and some colleges are already looking for her. I feel so happy that the efforts of my girlfriend are getting recognition. Graduation was near, and one day You asked me to meet her at the rooftop.

"So... What do you want to talk about? Another confession from your fans?"

"No… Not this time, Yoshiko, we should talk"

"So… What's the deal now?"

"You know how seriously I take the swimming club and how important it is to me, right?"

"Of course, I know. I've been watching your practices ever since we started dating and I see how much effort you put into it, but what does this have to do with what you want to tell me?"

"I got a scholarship"

"You what!? Really? That's fantastic!"

I hug her and I hold her hands.

"Thank you Yoshiko-chan, but I'm not sure if I want to take it…"

"What are you talking? You must take it, this is a great opportunity for you!"

"But… If I take it. I'll have to move to Tokyo. They want me there and start training as soon as I graduate"

"You have to… Move…"

"Yes… That's why I don't know if I want it. I don't want to leave you behind! I want to see you every day. I want to be with everybody"

You start crying and rest her head on my shoulder. I start rubbing her back.

"You silly. Don't think about that, there's no way I will stop loving you. I know everybody wants the best for you. And if you have to leave us and go to Tokyo, then you must do it"

"But… but.."

"Please, take the scholarship. Besides, Tokyo isn't that far. I can always take the bus and see you on the weekends, and if your schedule allows you, you can always come here"

"Yoshiko-chan, do you really think that will work?"

"It will work out, we will work on this together. If we are together there is no way this is going to fail"

I look at her and I wipe her tears. She kisses me.

"I love you Yoshiko-chan"

"I love you too You"

You push me towards a bench. She unbuttons my uniform, exposing my breast, and start playing with them. She is way better now than she was when we started dating. She squeezes my breast and bites my nipples. She has total control over me. While she is doing that to me I unbutton her uniform as well and I expose her huge breast. They have grown a little bit. I start doing what she loves, I draw her closer to me and I lick her ear. She moans. As a revenge, she stops playing with my breast and goes down. Without being gentle she puts her fingers inside me… I feel how she moves her fingers inside me, she hits the right places. I start touching her breast, violently and biting her neck. We continue like this until one of us gives into pleasure. I think I'm getting weaker, her fingers inside of me make me weak.

"You I… I…"

"Don't stop Yoshiko, me too I…"

I kiss her and she goes faster. We let a loud moan and our bodies arches at the same time. I hug her until our breathing returns to normal. We cuddle and hug each other, we don't want to let the other go. She holds my hand

"I don't want this to end"

"It's not going to end You. I won't let that happen"

"Thank you Yoshiko-chan… Being here for me is all what I need"

I kiss her again, she starts touching my body again. I guess she wants the second round… Well it's not like I don't want it either ❤

Ever since that day we got closer than ever. We spent all the time we could together and with our Aqours friends. They day of her graduation came, we all were there. It was sad thinking that Chika, Lily and You are graduating, but it's not like I will stop contacting them. Especially Chika and Lily since they live here. Mari throws a graduation party and we all assist it. We had a blast there, it's one of those days that you will always remember. That night I went to You's house. I saw she already had her luggage. Her room looked empty. We only had sex once, the rest of the night we spent the night talking about the past and our future from now on. The morning came, and it was time to say good-bye. Everybody was there and we all said our farewell to You. I hold my tears all the time, I was afraid that if I started crying You will stay here. When her train departed that was my time…

"You…"

I said her name and I started crying, all the tears that I held back this past days. Zuramaru and Ruby hugged me, then everybody started doing the same. The rest of the day we spend the day together, everybody knew that I was weak. I really appreciate their care and love, we even had a sleepover at Chika's ryokan.

* * *

My third years starts and now everybody think I'm single since there are rumors that You left me when she went to Tokyo, I don't know how that rumor started, but I don't care, I'm still You's girlfriend. Also, I'm one of the most popular girls in school, just like what I wished for in first year. All the second and first year's girls know me. About Tsushima Yoshiko, the ex-girlfriend of Watanabe You, and ex-member of Aqours, close friend of one of the cutest couples of the school RubyMaru and people says sometimes the Principal talks in private with her. Those are just a few of the rumors about me… The one about me being the ex-girlfriend of You is a total lie! Since now I'm popular at school I'm never alone. Sometimes I eat my lunch with Ruby and Zuramaru, but there are some days that I give their privacy since they are dating and I don't want to get in the way. They say that I don't get in the way, but still I want them to have their own time together. I do sometimes help them with the student council activities and other stuff. When I'm not eating with Ruby and Zuramaru a group of second years or first years wants to have lunch with me, there is no way I will reject them since I have to keep my popularity. Having their company is not that bad sometimes, but I still miss the times that everybody in Aqours was around, and those are the times that I feel lonely and realize that You is not here with me. Mari knows about this and sometimes at lunch Mari ask me if we can eat together at the old club room. The talks I have with Mari help me a lot, since she is the principal she is always around the school and she is aware of my popularity, but she also knows that I feel lonely, that's why sometimes she asks me to go and talk with her in the club room.

"Thanks for coming Yoshiko"

"No, thanks to you Mari. Talking with you really helps me"

"Ara! Are you trying to flirt with me? You know I can't resist your body"

She starts groping my breast.

"Oh my! They have grown so big! I'm so proud of you"

"Don't say it!"

Indeed, my body has grown a lot, after I started my third year it was my turn to grow up! My breast got bigger, I got taller than Mari and my body style improved a lot.

"Also, you know a student can't flirt with the principal and I have a girlfriend, besides there is no way I will flirt with the fiancée of the next leader of the Kurosawa family"

"It's just my way to show my affection towards you"

"Then show your affection in a different way! Grope Dia's or Kanan's boobs. Not mine"

"Only You has the privilege?"

I blush when she mentions You

"Shut up! You don't need to know that"

"Now I'm curious~! Besides it's been a while since I last saw her… How long has it been?"

"She came here last month, for two days, and you as always threw a party for her comeback"

"That's because I love to be reunited! And I do it for your relationship sake"

"Thanks for that too. You really enjoy herself when she is here"

"Have you girls talked on phone?"

"Yeah, we always talk on the phone or I text her. I was planning to go to Tokyo and visit her this weekend"

"That's wonderful! I'm happy that your relationship is working"

"What about you Mari? Yours is a rather complicated situation since it's not normal to have two girlfriends"

"Indeed, it is, but that's the fun part about it. As long I have Dia and Kanan by my side I can keep going."

"I heard from Ruby that you will marry Dia"

"That's our plan. If I marry Dia, the next head of the Kurosawa family, nobody will ever question the engage between the Kurosawa and the Ohara, both parties win equally"

"But Kanan…"

"Of course, she is included. When Dia is officially the next leader, Kanan will join us."

"Is Kanan ok with this?"

"She is! If she weren't we had to think a different plan"

"Don't worry Mari. You have my support"

We keep talking about random stuff until the bell rings"

"I wish I could keep talking with you Mari, but I have to go to class"

"You don't have to! I can send a letter to your teacher and tell her that you have important business with me"

"Mari, don't abuse your power, Dia will get mad"

"She doesn't have to know…"

"I will tell her!"

"Ok, ok! Let's calm down here, it was a joke!"

"Just because I don't want to be late. I will believe you"

"That works just fine! Also send my regards to You when you see her this weekend"

"I will don't worry. I will tell her all the details about how you groped my breast"

"Please don't! She got mad with me when I did that to her… I don't want to think what she will do to me if she knows I did that to you"

"Well see you later, principal Ohara!"

"That's not fair~!"

Weekend came and I went to Tokyo to see You. As always, she waited for me in the station and then we went for lunch to her favorite restaurant in Tokyo. We talked about how's things are going here in Tokyo, what she is been doing, and her classes, also I mentioned her what Mari did to me last time and You only said she will text Dia and Kanan and let them decide what's Mari's punishment, sorry Mari, but this is my payback of all these years of groping my breast! Later that day You got a text from Dia and You told me that Mari's punishment was that she will sleep by herself for a whole week and she can't kiss or have sex with Kanan and Dia during that period. Poor Mari. During that weekend, we spend all the time we could together, You asked me if I had any plans after my graduations. I told her that I didn't had anything clear, but I will think all my possibilities. If possible, I want to attend a college near Tokyo, so I can visit You whenever I want.

* * *

Time was passing and the graduation was getting closer, it was during that time that I felt lonely, I even had a nostalgia attack. I remembered these three years that I spend here. My first year with me joining Aqours, my unrequited love towards Zuramaru, and getting closer to You, my second year being all the time I could with You, having dates and being one of the most popular couples in school, and my third and last year as the graduating prom with Ruby and Zuramaru… Time sure goes fast. I don't regret any of my decisions and I only hope for the best from now on. The day of the graduation came and everything was so emotive. Chika, Lily, Dia and Kanan were present, and I was surprised when I saw You. You was here for my graduation. I didn't expect that, she told me that she will be here tomorrow. This is such a bliss! Officially all Aqours members have graduated. We decided will have a party to celebrate our graduation this weekend. Before I left school, I asked You if she wanted to walk with me around the school, she gladly accepted, we did the same when she graduated too. We just wanted to walk for the last time in those hallways, see our old classrooms, the old club room that during this year was my personal lunch room with Mari, and of course, the rooftop, the place where everything started. I looked at You. She was looking at me with kind eyes, we both know what we wanted. She hugged me and I returned the hug with a kiss. We stayed like that for a minute or so and we decided to go to my apartment. On our way home, it felt like those days when we used to take the bus together. It's been a while since I took the bus with her, but all these year I always sat in our spot, and today was the same, but this time You was with me. When we reached my apartment, we went to my room.

"It's been a while since the last time I came here"

"Yeah, and as always you leave some stuff behind. There are somewhere around here"

"Well I can say that about you too. There are some of your stuff in my apartment too"

"Really!? I mean… It's because your apartment it's also mine. So it's obvious that I should leave my presence there so you don't get lonely"

"Aren't you talking about yourself here?"

"I'm not you silly!"

We both laugh and we start kissing. As expected she also wanted to do it. We both yearned for each other. She starts unbuttoning my uniform, slowly and gently taking my bra off and she starts kissing my nipples… Right now, she is enjoying herself. I don't hold back either and I take her shirt off too, I hug her, connecting our bodies, our nipples rub each other and it feels amazing, I start kissing her. I stop and I push her down, attacking her big breast exposed to me.

"Yoshiko-chan really enjoys my breast"

"I had told you a lot of times. I like them because it's you"

"What a coincidence I think the same"

Now she is on top and she starts doing the same to my breast.

"But I miss the times when yours were smaller"

"Well sorry, but I don't"

"You are so mean. If you want to we can stop right now"

"No, please don't!"

"You are so cute"

"Who's the mean one…"

As a revenge, I push her down and I start kissing her belly. And on purpose I'll be sure to leave a lot of marks here. I kiss, bite and lick her belly while You scratches my back. I love when she does that. After a while I remove her panties and I start licking that place… She is so wet down there, I start slowly then I put my tongue inside her. She moans and puts her hands in my head, making sure I don't stop. I try to reach the deepest parts of her with my tongue, she is so wet and hot that I'm unable to stop, until I feel she reached her climax and comes in my mouth… My mouth is full of her juices, it's been a while since I had this taste that I swallow it. You look at me and makes a pout.

"As always, you only want me to feel good"

"What do you mean as always! I feel good too, you know"

"But today was your graduation. Let me give you a proper present"

Now our positions are reversed and she is on top again. She spreads my legs wide open, she opens her own legs and gets closer to me. I feel how our bodies connect, the sudden warm and wetness from having our bodies connected makes me feel crazy.

"Yoshiko-chan. Leave everything to me"

You start trusting in and out. I love how she rubs against me, I can feel her warmness and wetness from there. She starts going faster and I feel that I'm melting, we are melting together. As she starts going faster she also grabs my breast and plays with them. I can only moan from the extreme pleasure she is giving to me, I do the same with her breast and she starts moaning too, she also gets hotter. I'm almost at my limit, I can feel my juices are coming out. I hug You and I start telling her how much I love her. She does the same and starts moving faster until… We both finish at the same time, I can feel my body and her body relaxes. While still on top of me, she rests her face on my breast, and I start stroking her hair…

"I love you. Thanks for giving me the best present"

"I'm happy that you liked it"

And give her a kiss and we cuddle in my bed for the rest of the day…

Morning starts and I'm the first one to wake up. I see You still sleeping by my side. This is the first time I wake up as a graduate student. I feel something different in me and I'm happy that I have You by my side. Did you felt the same way when she graduated?

"Hey, You, it's morning already"

"five more minutes please…"

"Get up already!"

"This is Yoshiko-chan's fault. You didn't let me rest last night"

"Then it's your fault too for being so hot"

I start kissing her in the back.

"Yoshiko-chan stop… That won't get you anywhere"

"You don't sound convincing"

I stop kissing her back and now I kiss her ear

"Not there…"

"Then get up! I'll start making breakfast"

"No! Let me do it"

She suddenly gets up. If she had all that energy she could've had done that earlier… Or maybe she just wanted me to kiss her? I decided to pay no mind in that since she is like that. You finish the breakfast and before we start eating I decide to ask something.

"Say, how long are you staying?"

"I have a couple of days off until the second week of April"

"I see. Then, what do you want to do?"

"Yoshiko-chan. I really want to talk with you about something important"

"I'm listening"

"Yoshiko-chan, now that you graduated, it's time to start thinking about our future together"

"I've been thinking about that too"

"That's great. And I think I have a proposal for you"

"A proposal?"

"Yoshiko-chan. Come and live with me in Tokyo"

…

…..

…

"WHAT!"

I… She… What!? She wants me to move to Tokyo and live with her!?

"You don't want to?"

"Of course, I want to live with you. You are my everything, but this is so sudden, are you sure there won't be any problems?"

"Of course not! You know I have my own apartment, and since I have a scholarship I have a couple of money that I can use. That way you can focus on your studies"

"But I don't want to be a burden"

"You won't! There is no way you will be a burden to me. Yoshiko-chan you are my motivation!"

I her motivation… I don't know what to say… This is so sudden, but I like the idea. But I must make a choice, I could live with her from now on. That would be fantastic, but that means I have to leave Uchiura too…

"I really appreciate that You. I…I also want to live with you. Please let me live with you!"

"Of course Yoshiko-chan. You are my dearest person"

We hug and I give her a deep kiss. We stay like that for a couple of minutes until we remembered the food is getting cold.

* * *

The day of the party came. Mari rented the whole hotel she lives. It's been a while since all nine members of Aqours had a party together. The lobby was huge for just 9 persons, and Mari also ordered a lot of food, she even also included some liquor.

"We are all underage Mari-san! What are you thinking?"

"Come on Dia… We are among friends, and it's not a party without liquor. A drink won't do any bad ok?"

"Mari-san don't be irresponsible. Don't you think the same Kanan-san?"

"Sorry Dia. I support Mari this time, it's good to relax once in a while"

"I really can't with these two…"

We all drink at least one cup. Dia was the only one who didn't drink. Ruby didn't drink because she said she didn't like the flavor, Zuramaru said she won't drink because she feels it's wrong to do it underage. Chika got wasted after a couples of glasses. Lily only drink two since she had to take care of Chika. You had told me before that since she sometimes goes to those parties they throw in college she is accustomed to alcohol. It was my first time drinking this kind of beverage but somehow, I managed to drink a couple of them. Mari and Kanan drank like crazy, all due to Mari's fault. At some point Mari said she had a surprise prepared for us. I asked Kanan and Dia if they know what she was talking about, but they had no idea. It seems that Mari is doing all this by herself. When Mari announced it. She had a whole karaoke studio for us to use it. It included a lot of our songs. Chika was so excited that she even forgot she had drink a lot. She even started singing "Kimetayo Hand in Hand" She even pulled Lily and You and they played along and started singing with her. We all singed a couple of our songs, then we sang in sub-units and of course, I sang with You my favorite song. The duet we have together. We all had a blast that night and it only ended because we started to feel tired. Mari and Kanan got so wasted that they are sleeping in a couch and it was Dia responsibility to take them to Mari's room. Lily also had to take Chika home since she was almost unconscious. Ruby and Zuramaru were tired as well, especially Ruby and they left to Zuramaru's house. It was only me and You, we weren't that tired since we had spent nights awake. We decide to take a stroll near the beach before going home.

"That was so fun, right Yoshiko-chan"

"Oh yeah. Especially the part when Dia, Kanan and Mari where singing and Kanan and Mari forgot the lyrics and they started kissing"

"Dia was so angry. She was really into it"

"Yeah, and what's more surprising we haven't lost the touch and we can still sing"

"How rude. When I have free time, sometimes I sing a little bit"

"I practice from time to time so when the times comes I can summon my little demons once more!"

"You don't need them. You have me, right?"

"You are the only one that it's special"

I kiss her and we look at the ocean…

"I always thought I will be ready to get out of this town… But now it feels like I don't want to leave"

"If Yoshiko-chan and the others never told me to leave, I will never had taken that risk. Besides, it's not a good-bye forever, we can always come here and say hello"

"Yeah. You are right… Which reminds me… We didn't tell them"

"Now that you mention it… Well we had a blast, so we didn't had time to explain it"

"Let's make sure we tell them later"

"I don't think Mari-san, Kanan-chan and Chika-chan will be in the conditions to understand it. I'm not even sure if they will be able to wake up today"

"Yeah... Hey, should we go home now? It's getting cold here"

"Sure, let's go… But first"

You write in the sand YouxYoshiko. But a wave erases it, I laugh at that attempt and I write YouHane in the sand, but I make sure the waves won't erase it. You take look at it and encloses it in a heart, then she kisses me and we walk home while holding hands.

After the party day. You and I talk with my mom about me moving to Tokyo and living with You. My mom knows about me and You, and she understands You will take care of me. Also, she already knew that someday I will leave this place since when I was a kid I always said that I wanted to live in the city. I told her not to worry and will call her at least two times a week. The day of departure came. We told them that I was leaving with You. All Aqours members where there Chika and Lily hugged You and they promised to be on contact more often. Ruby and Zuramaru hugged me as well and we promised the same, then we have our group hug…

* * *

It's been two years since that day. I been living with You ever since. We attend the same college and I put all my energy and focus in my studies, since You order me that she will take care of all the living expenses. It's been a bless every day, together we make things easier. We never fight, and You always takes me out on dates, when I have time I watch her swimming practices like I used to do in high school, she is way better now and the college is happy with her, and of course I can brag about my amazing girlfriend. Every day I love her more, and live in the same rooftop helped in our relationship. My relationship with everybody is still the same. We always text or receive calls from them. When we have time, we visit Uchiura too and we hang out like the old times. The last news I receive from them is that Chika and Lily now live together (even if they were already neighbors) and Lily is popular in Chika's Ryokan since sometimes she plays the piano for the guest. Ruby moved to Zuramaru's house and she helps her in the temple work, people even say they are the cutest couple in town. The day of Dia's and Mari's wedding is already decided and soon they will send us the invitation. Also, I heard from Mari that Dia has started persuading the people in her house so they accept Kanan in the marriage too. We all are having a great time with our loved ones. That's how is my life now and I don't regret my choice. Even if all of this started one day that You and I decided to help each other love, now we treasure it as a good memory. The love we have is our strongest bond and we have decided to believe in each other. We will follow and support any of our decisions.

"Yoshiko-chan…"

"…"

"Hey! Yoshiko-chan"

"…"

"The Fallen Angel Yohane!"

Suddenly, while lost in my thought I have You's face in front of me and she decides to kiss me.

"You!? Since when are you here"

"I've been calling you for a while, but you looked like you were thinking something"

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just reminiscing the past"

"Now that you mention it. We should visit them soon"

"It's been a while since the last time we saw them"

"Yeah, you are right, and the wedding between Dia, Kanan and Mari is coming"

"I wish we could do that someday, don't you think?"

"Well… about that…"

You suddenly get nervous and blushes. Why did she get nervous all sudden? When I look at her she is on one-knee and she has a small box with a ring inside.

"Yoshiko, will you marry me?"

I start crying… I didn't expect this. I'm the happiest person in the world.

"Yes. I want to marry you"

You blush and gently puts the ring in my finger, I put myself on one-knee and I kiss her as we let our love take control of us…

* * *

I can't believe it's over. When I close my eyes, I remember when I started writing the first chapter. I know it took me a long time to be here, but… It's done. Did you guys like this ending? I really love it. Yohane and You are now together as a real couple, they love and respect each other and now are living together in Tokyo. And everybody is supportive about their relationship, also they have good new, like Chika and Riko living together. Ruby and Hanamaru being absolutely cute and Dia taking care of her two girlfriends. If you guys have read my other one-shots, you can tell that I ship ChikaRiko, YouHane, RubyMaru and DiaKananMari. Yes, I know I gave each of my favorites couples an ending, but how they got there? There is actually a story behind that and it's only waiting to be written~! Thanks again for all the reviews, follow, favorite and support you gave my fanfic. It really means a lot. I hope y'all keep reading what I write and give me your support, really, it means a lot. I have nothing more to say, so we'll see each other in my next series.

-Scarlet Aria


End file.
